Cody's And Sierra's Sexy Adventures
by theyoshiller5
Summary: M For Sexual Things/Swears A Coderra Fanfic Where Cody And Sierra Have Adventures Of Drama/Sex/Romance And More! Credit To Ceja/AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher/VeryUnknown For Some Of There Work :) Also The First Chapter Took Me 8 Hours To Make So Im Very Tired Right Now.
1. Beginning Of Love While On A Island

It's been a month since they were abandoned on an uncharted island with no way of contacting anyone for help.

"I'm back Cody-Wody with lunch." She cheered holding two large fish on a makeshift spear

"Good Sierra I'll start lunch."

The trapped souls were none other than Cody & his stalker/girlfriend Sierra, well known contestants from the hit series total drama. As he turned around he thought.

"How did it turn out this way?"

Months ago

Forced to compete on another season called total drama cruise Cody was place on the same team he was on in season three.

During one of the challenges the team was doing well until it was Courtney's turn she caused them to lose due to focusing on Duncan than the game. When it was time for elimination everyone voted for Courtney however having found an immunity statue that saved her the only vote that counted was her having voted for sierra causing her elimination.

Cody angry over this stood up to this feeling it was unfair. Chris didn't care about the situation deciding to eliminate Cody as well. Forced on the paddle boat of losers Sierra & Cody were kicked from the game leaving team Amazon crippled.

"Here's the fish bunny face."

Turing around Cody was greeted & shocked by a naked Sierra as she handed him the spear with the fishes.

Every bit of Sierra's goodies were exposed, her large tits, her thick thighs & her round apple bottom ass.

This wasn't the first time she's done this, since they ended up one the island, Sierra decided to make the most of their situation by making the island their own garden of Eden.

Taking her advances to the next level by strutting naked her naked body encouraging him to join in & take her but met with rejection.

"Sierra what are you doing where is your bikini."

"Well I didn't want it to get wet when I went fishing." She said while faking innocence.

"It's a bikini they're supposed to get wet."

"Oh Cody you can be such a spoil sport."

"Why do you keep doing this?"

"I think the better question is why won't you do anything about it?

"Huh?"

"Think for a second bunny face we're on a deserted island I've strutting my goods since we ended up here but you won't take advantage of me & take me" she pouted

"Sierra."

"I mean after you told me that you love me when we were out in that storm I thought you'd be ready to go all the way

Thinking back to what sierra said he began remembering how hours after being eliminated from the game he & Sierra were still trying to make it to shore. Suddenly a storm began to roll in a storm

Chris knew about but didn't tell them. Starting off slowly the storm soon got out of control as it tossed around the boat around like a rag doll. Suddenly with one good jolt Sierra was knocked from the boat almost on instinct Cody jumped in after her, after saving her Sierra was losing consciousness before blacking out sierra could hear Cody promising to not let anything happen to her before saying the words she always wanted to hear "I love you".

"you were so brave back then how you got us here, but now you won't even look at my body, it's like I'm not even tempting to you " she pouted

"You are my babe it's just…"

"Just what…? I haven't even seen you get hard once"

"We don't know how long we're going to be here do you really want to risk getting pregnant."

"That's been you concern this whole time?"

"Well yeah….how are we going support us & a baby here."

Sierra hated to admit it but Cody had a point they had no condom, no birth control she wasn't sure of her safe day.

"Okay bunny face I see your point."

"Thank you but could you put you bikini back on it's a little hard to focus."

"Okay be right back." She said heading back to their tree huts

"Looks like she bought it." He thought as he walked toward the tree huts along with his stalker girlfriend Sierra.

Sierra had made tree huts out of reeds since she was a 4th generation basket weaver, so they could live and sleep inside as well as have food supplies.

Cody climbed up the ladder to the hut as Sierra was waiting.

When Cody finally made it to the top he opened the door to see an interesting sight.

He saw nothing and no Sierra and no one at all. He walked closer to there bed but heard the door slam shut.

Cody turned around to see Sierra locking the door with reeds.

Cody tried to run towards the door but just as he touched the door, Sierras hands grabbed on his torso and dragged him back.

Sierra then carried Cody and dropped him on the bed.

Just as Sierra dropped Cody, He tried to get up but as quickly as Sierra dropped him, she was as quick to kneel right on top of him with her hands on his shoulders so he couldn't get off of her.

Cody tried at first but gave up when he knew he was too weak.

"Um, Sierra what are you doing?" Cody asked.

"Codykins, I've been waiting a long time and every time I asked you, you always said no, so if I have to do it the hard way, so be it". Sierra said with a smile.

Sierra, after she said that, decided now or never and started to take Cody's clothes off as he pleaded for her to stop.

Sierra of course ignored his pleas and already took off his old pants and old shirt. Sierra then decided to take his underwear off and finally get what she wanted for 2 years. Sierra then looked at his penis to find it surprisingly big as it was 8 inches of goodness.

Ohhhhhhhhhh…myyyyyyyyyy…gooooooooooooooodddd." Sierra said in a breathless tone "he is big and he's so fucking hard…it's a dream come true for me."

Cody was trying to feel disgusted but with her big attractive ass on his front side, He felt actually appealed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The Fangirl drooled excitedly over the sight of the Geek's seven-inch erection, and immediately grabbed his length and started stroking it, slow and gentle. "I dream about this every single every night when I go to bed!"

"N-no k-kidding," Cody couldn't help but stammer as Sierra persisted on rubbing his hard, aching penis.

Sierra felt this wasn't enough and looked at the penis she was rubbing. She felt a craving desire for her mouth to deep throat that 8 inch penis.

So the Obsessive-Uber Fan decided to go right for the kill.

Sierra's mouth then plunged down on his erection. Sierra started to slow the pace down a bit, taking time to enjoy the satisfying taste.

Cody felt defeated as he was letting his own stalker/girlfriend take his virginity but still was enjoying the feelings of getting his first ever blowjob.

"Uh-uh-oh g-g-god," Stuttering came out of Cody's mouth, and Sierra couldn't help but smile as she now took his entire length in her mouth.

Cody almost lost it when Sierra began to deep throat his cock in a medium, but occasionally slow pace.

"S-S-Sierra, I-I-I'm going to c-c-" Before he could even warn her, The Geek loaded his liquids inside the Fangirl's mouth.

However Sierra wasn't done yet.

"S-Sierra, do you want me to have…sex with you?" The Geek asked the Fangirl nervously as she was moving into a new position.

"Duh! Of course I do! You're the only boy in the whole wide world I want to lose my virginity to!" Sierra told Cody enthusiastically, which made him gulp loud.

She knelt herself on all fours while on the bed shaking her ass to tease him. His cock throbbed because of that. Sierra forced Cody to move up to her, kneeling on his right knee with his left foot in the bed, bending that leg. He set his right hand on the table and his left hand inserted into her causing her to ram into him.

He held her hips as he slowly thrust in and out of her, not to rush the sex, especially because she was wrapped around so nicely around him. She sighed sorry as he did his work on her "Cody." she hissed, calling his name every few seconds. He loved being in control of the situation, and he was getting deep with this position.

She started to move back into him, but could not go as hard as she wanted to cause of his grasp on her hips. "Do you want it harder?" he asked, causing her to nod and grunt, _needing_ more to feel the full effect. He started thrusting faster and harder, making her grasp into him tighter, earning a stifle from him "You feel SO GOOD. YES." getting her deep in her pussy. Her breasts started bouncing from the intimacy, causing her nipples to harden needing attention. "Cody, UGH CODY. GIVE IT TO SIERRA."

While he was LOVING the penetration, he needed something more to grab on to get more access in her vagina, so he grabbed her breasts and continued to get a better spot in her, fondling her aching nipples "YES CODY." as her breasts and womanhood were getting the attention and pleasure they ached for. She was getting ready to cum again, which he could signal because of her grasping and loosening him uncontrollably, causing him to pull out of her and get off the bed.

"Sit on the edge for me?" he asked and she moved herself to the edge, facing him. She pulled him in with her legs, grinning. Her arms are on the bed, and he inserts in her. After Cody is in Sierra, Cody grabbed her hips to hold balance and slowly thrust into her. This position really hit Sierra's best spots, and was gasping within each thrust "FUCK MY PUSSY YOU SEXY." she growled almost to intimidate him.

He pounded faster in her, pulling her hips to and from him as he thrust in her. He was tingling all through his nerves from penetrating her from this position, hitting a whole different set of pleasure spots, grunting her name "Sierra...ugh..." grasping on to her more and more. He hits her spot for like half a second before moving away, teasing her toughest spot "UGH, MY SPOT. HIT IT AGAIN." she begged as he kept on mildly hit it. Sierra kept clinging on to him, pulling her up and down his shaft, hitting her g-spot with such force and vigor.

She started to dig her nails in him which she loved to do as she enjoyed leaving marks on her boyfriend as he hit her spot and lifted her up, making un-comprehensible sounds and groans. He leaned into her ear and whispered "You like the Code-mister ride, don't you?" saying so seductively. As she was being rammed in, she looked into his eyes, which was fogged with lust and shook her head, not being able to form words at the moment. She tightened her vagina, making him groan extremely loud and only slammed in her harder "Oh Sierra. That feels so good." and she started kissing his neck. His skin was so smooth and tasty, and with him wearing his pine cologne was really making her leak and get hornier. She dug her nails in him even more.

He held her so he can catch his breath, but she started to swish her hips from side to side, with him still in her. He was enjoying her giving him hickeys all over his neck, face and shoulders, her movements on his shaft and the nails inside his skin by his stalker. Cody was enjoying the roughness of her sex, so he slapped her ass, causing her to scream his name "CODY." liking the sensation of her ass being touched so violently. Both of them were filled with lust and did not know how much longer they were going to last from this passion-fest. Sierra knew she was a done-zo when her legs started to lose feeling, and she was moving uncontrollably "I'M GONNA CUM CODEMEISTER. IM GONNA CUM. AHHHH." she screamed out, as she released her fluids all on his shaft and balls.

Cody nearly fainted and fell of the bed after that but Sierra was still hungry

"One more Cody Wody." Sierra said as she put Cody back on the bed against his will.

"Come on...right on my pussy...for mommy." Sierra spoke to Cody sensually inviting his cock to pound on her fine tight cunt.

Sierra inserted Cody's dick right inside her hotbox. One by one, Cody against his will, gyrated his hips right in Sierra's pussy. Sierra made Cody grab her fine Lucy Liu like hips and started pounding her doggie style.

"Oh, Cody...yes...fuck yesssss!" Sierra moaned feeling the pain and pleasure. Sweat then dripped down from her unclean face.

Cody was feeling pain as Sierra was forcing his blood-veined cock hard in her pussy repeatedly and repeatedly.

"Oh, Cody Emmet Jameson Andersen...fuck me harder...HARDER!" Sierra moaned loudly as Cody's fucking speed increased hundred-fold as she forcefully shoved Cody's dick in faster. His 10-inch penis was just as fast like a stockcar going 185 MPH.

And then in the several moments of thrusting through Sierra over and over again, Cody felt something was about to blow from his cock.

"HOLY FUCK I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN!" Cody screamed, alongside Sierra.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Sierra moaned slightly as Cody shot long streams of cum inside her.

Sierra had pure happiness and her journey was complete in her face. Not so long as she was fucked by the person of her dreams Cody Emmet Jameson Andersen.

"That was the best day of my life, Cody-Wody...thank you very much." Sierra said as she kissed him on the lips.

Sadly for Sierra, she didn't notice that Cody was unconscious and Sierra knew his body couldn't handle the sex anymore. So, Sierra put her ass on top of Cody's torso while playing with his feet, hair, and his limp dick.

"Goodnight my new sexy Cody Wody." Sierra said as she was about to pass out until she heard the sounds of a boat.

Sierra carried Cody's limp body out of the hut and saw what was happening.

There was a big rescue boat and was coming to the island. Sierra was waving her hands so the driver could see her. The driver saw her and came to the island.

Sierra told the driver that Cody was unconscious because he was super "tired".

Sierra picked Cody's limp body and put him and herself in one of the guest rooms in the ship and felt exhausted.

Sierra dropped Cody's limp body on the bed and was breathing heavily.

"I love you Cody" Sierra said as before she passed out, placed herself so Cody was looking upwards. Then Sierra passed out, her lips on Cody's the entire ride home.


	2. Total Drama World Tour Revisited

A week after Total Drama Cruise, Chris Mclean made his 7th season called, "Total Drama World Tour Revisited". He invited all of the TDWT contestants back into the game and made them be on the same team. That meant that Cody and Sierra where on the same team and after what happened on that island, Cody knew it would be interesting.

 **Episode 1:** **USA Starts Drama**

When Cody arrived at the airway, he noticed that he was the only contestant there.

Chris was standing there and walked up to him.

"Cody, please go in the plane and wait for the others thank you." Chris said as Cody went toward the plane.

When Cody went inside, he went upstairs to the First Class, sat on a chair, and slept. Obviously, this was not a good idea at all. Especially when the second person who came was a certain stalker.

She was wearing a black top, white jeans with a brown belt, and custom made Cody's shoes that made her feet fit.

Sierra, like Cody, was told to wait in the plane but was told that another contestant was there as well.

The Obsessive-Uber Fan decided to go upstairs to first class and what she saw caused her to giggle and smile.

Sierra saw that there was a sleeping Cody on a chair and she immediately went up to the sleeping figure.

The fangirl took a step back and then ran towards the figure. Sierra than jumped and landed on her geek and proceeded to kiss Cody.

Cody woke up almost as fast as lighting to see and feel lips smothering his face.

The geek knew it was Sierra and got very scared.

Sierra saw that his eyes were awake and she went off his face but was still sitting on top of him with her butt on top of his crotch.

"SIERRA what are you doing"! Cody screamed while his fangirl sited on his crotch.

"Duh, kissing my adorable geeky boyfriend." Sierra giggled as she closed the gap from their faces again.

Cody tried to get Sierra off but he was too weak and when he tried, it only made it worse by causing Sierra to instead of sitting on Cody to laying on Cody and had her hands massaging Cody's hair. At that moment Cody knew he should stop trying since he knew he was too weak for the strong Stalker and gave up. Plus Sierra had both of her legs next to Cody's hips while her hands on his hair so if he tried to move, his legs would be stuck between her legs.

Cody reluctantly gave in and started to make out with his stalker until everyone came.

 **Eliminated: Duncan**

 **Episode 2:** **Jamaica Me Sweat**

Once Cody had to be partners with Sierra he felt very uncomfortable. When Cody and Sierra where up on the platform, it was there turn.

"Bob Sledding Is So Cozy. Hehe EEE" Sierra squeezed and giggled while snuggling her D cupped breasts onto Cody's back. Then they left off from the start and in which they were going very fast.

Sierra obviously grabbed Cody's back so she did not fall.

When they nearly reached the end, Cody accidently turned sideways and slammed into the concrete back first instead of front first. However, Sierra was front first and since Cody turned around, when they both fell on the side of the concrete, Sierra had "accidently" her D cupped breasts in Cody's face while her hands on his hips.

After that, Cody said hello to Gwen and Owen as he was put in the hospital for having his face flattened by a certain stalkers D cupped breasts.

 **Eliminated: DJ**

 **Episode 3:** **Chinese Fake-Out**

Cody couldn't compete because of his injuries so he was left on the plane.

 **Eliminated: Owen**

 **Episode 4:** **Super Crazy Happy Fun Time in Japan**

After the challenge, Team Amazon lost so they voted Heather off but she was immune so Heather voted Courtney off.

Cody and Sierra where sleeping on chairs side by side.

 **Eliminated: Courtney**

 **Episode 5:** **Awwwwww, Drumheller**

Chris's plane exploded so they got a new plane that replaced the first class with 5 rooms.

Cody went into his room and fell onto his bed in exhaustion.

"What a day…" Cody sighed on the bed of his room, "I cannot wait until I get to rest"

"Me neither" Sierra added as the geek finally noticed her cuddled up next to him in his bed.

"Sierra! Come on, the bed is too small for the two of…" He stopped as he was suddenly picked up by 2 warm hands and his head was put on a pillow. Cody then felt the fangirls head on top of his and using one hand to massage his butt and the other to rub his chest. Sierra then laid herself on her side and stopped massaging Cody to snuggle him as she fell into a relaxing rest while snuggling her geek.

Sadly for Cody, Sierra accidently moved upward and had her butt on the geeks face for 2 hours until she woke up.

Cody once again went to the infirmary because of a certain stalker's butt crushing his face.

 **Eliminated: Lindsay**

 **Episode 6:** **The Am-AH-Zon Race**

Cody was injured once again due to having his face crushed by Sierra's butt

 **Eliminated: Bridgette**

 **Episode 7:** **African Lying Safari**

Cody was still hurt so something had to be done.

Sierra did not want her "Cody Wody" to be eliminated so she grabbed some spare reeds and went towards her love's sleeping figure.

Sierra wanted him to be in reeds on her back for 2 reasons. 1, so Cody could not be eliminated, and 2, to compete for her love to show how much she cares for him.

Sierra, as quick as lighting, grabbed Cody's sleeping figure and put the reeds around him and herself as Cody was now on her back.

Cody woke up and saw that he was tied with reeds on Sierra's back and for once, didn't mind because he was tired of walking and this would be a nice break. Boy was he wrong.

When everyone went off the plane for the challenge, Cody's reeds started to spin around causing Cody to instead of back first on Sierra's back, he was now front first on Sierra's back.

That wouldn't be a problem if his hands weren't on Sierra's hips.

Sierra noticed this and thought he was doing this on purpose so she got some reeds in her pocket and tied Cody's hands on… you guessed it… her breasts.

Cody accidently moaned and he thought he was screwed and he was right.

Sierra heard this so she turned him around and instead of being front on her back, Cody was now front on her front.

Cody's head was stuffed in her D cupped breasts while his crotch was on her hips.

Cody's head healed but he was now injured due to his crotch being numb from all the times his liquids left him.

 **Eliminated: Leshawna**

 **Episode 8:** **The Ex-Files**

Cody was sleeping peacefully when suddenly, He felt his feet being touched.

When Cody woke up, his eyes saw his stalker giving him a foot massage.

"Sierra what are you doing?" Cody asked startled.

"Everyone loves a foot massage." Sierra said with a creepy look.

"Ok just don't paralyze me" Cody said convincing.

Sierra was happy he was ok with it and grabbed his foot, massaging it once again.

Cody was enjoying the foot massage while closing his eyes feeling relaxed.

Sadly when Cody woke back up, he saw that his feet had drool all over them. He fell unconscious and went back to sleeping.

 **Eliminated: Izzy**

 **Episode 9:** **Slap Slap Revolution**

Sierra was looking towards the sleeping figure of her crush who was resting on a chair. Sierra saw this and felt herself feeling the need for Cody.

 **[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

 **Sierra**

Sierra was sitting while looking excited

"I am already prepping souvenirs for my post season online charity auction!" Sierra said as she squealed.

"Like every time Cody gets me hard, I make a little notch in my belt, see" Sierra says as she makes her jeans fall off to show her belt."

 **[END OF BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody was dreaming of peace and quiet but suddenly, he felt something in his mouth and heard something.

"There... There... Cutiepie."

Cody opened his eyes to see Sierra putting her thumb in his mouth making him suck her thumb while she was watching him as he sleeps. They both scream until Sierra laughs.

"Ohhh You are so cute when you're terrified!" Sierra giggled as she cupped his cheeks.

 **[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody is then seen in the confessional scrubbing his tongue with a toothbrush,

"Bleh, does she keep her thumbs in her breasts when we are not looking because I don't know what I tasted." Cody said

 **[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra is seen in the confessional right afterward.

"Cody is sooooo into me" Sierra giggled while having her thumbs in her D cupped breasts.

 **Eliminated: Ezekiel**

 **Episode 10:** **Hawaiian Punch**

The plane lost fuel and after Harold got the boot, Chris allowed all contestants to relax on the beach. Cody was relaxing on the plane until a figure came to him.

"Codykins," Sierra asks Cody, her eyes growing larger as she stares at her crush, "what do you want to do today since we have a free day?" Cody gulps and try's to think of an excuse that would mean he would be able to avoid her. Cody really wanted to spend the day alone, because he hadn't got any alone time since Sierra came.

"Uh-uh-I mean- I was going to sunbathe. Out on the beach," Cody trys, as her eyes grow even larger.

"Do you need someone to rub sunscreen on your back, Codykins? Because I'm here for you," she replies adoringly.

"Actually," Cody tells her pretending to frown, "I've already asked Gwen and she agreed to do it, but maybe next time we land on a beach in Hawaii?"

"I'm sure Gwen won't mind," Sierra told Cody as she grabbed his bag from above the wooden seats of economy class.

"No... Sierra I-I'm Go-od" Cody try's to say but Sierra came back with Cody's sunscreen.

Cody was suddenly picked up by Sierra's warm arms and she put him on her shoulder as Cody's stalker carried him towards the beach.

Sierra was thinking of all the sexy and useful ways she could apply sunscreen on her "boyfriends" back. Sierra smiled to herself and continued to hug onto Cody as he couldn't breathe. Cody tried to get out of the girl's grasp but was too weak.

They finally got to the beach and when they did, Sierra dropped Cody on a towel and began to open some sunscreen.

Sierra then started to do the first sexiest way to apply sunscreen she thought of. The stalker then sat on Cody's butt while applying sunscreen.

Cody tried to get the stalker off him but that made it worse. Sierra then turned Cody over so his back was laying down as the stalker was now kneeling on her Cody.

Cody once again tried to get her off him but that caused Sierra to fall on top of Cody in which the stalker began to smother Cody with kisses until she started to make out with him.

 **Eliminated: Harold**

 **Episode 11:** **Greece's Pieces**

Cody was injured by getting crushed by Sierra.

 **Eliminated: Tyler**

 **MERGE**

 **Duncan And Courtney Rejoin And Blaineley Debuts**

 **Episode 12:** **Niagara Brawls**

After falling and landing on the beach, Cody was breathing heavily while laying down when suddenly a big shadow covered him and said,

"Don't worry Cody, I will restore your breathing and save your life" Said Sierra playfully as she was knelling right on top of a poor geek.

"My breathing is fi-"Before Cody could finish, Sierra planted her lips on his lips and was trying to make out with him.

When Cody tried to push her off, it only made it worse by causing her put her hands on his hair while rubbing it and laying instead of kneeling on him.

Sierra than got Cody's tongue in a submission move which caused Cody to give up and let his stalker make out with him.

Cody then felt drool covering him and obviously, it was from Sierra who had been making out for him for nearly 15 minutes. When Sierra finally got off him, He was covered in kisses and drool.

Sierra was talking about the kiss she had with Cody while wiping the drool of her face happily.

 **Eliminated: Duncan**

 **Episode 13:** **Newf Kids on the Rock**

Cody was sitting quietly when Heather said,

"Ew gross whose toothbrush is this?"

"OMG I've been looking for Cody's new toothbrush forever!" Sierra said happily taking the toothbrush.

"Oh come on Heath that was my 9th and final one." Cody said depressingly as his toothbrush was gone.

Sierra was making sounds with the toothbrush in her mouth while shoving it all in her mouth.

"Fff Oh Glorg" Sierra said while drooling with the toothbrush

Cody then got annoyed and let out an angry huff.

When the contestants got thrown out of the plane, Sierra imminently swam to Cody and put her arms around his shoulders to try to make Cody feel ok.

 **Eliminated: Gwen**

 **Episode 14:** **Can't Help Falling in Louvre**

Cody and Sierra slept together after the challenge due to both of them being so tired.

 **Eliminated: Courtney And Blaineley**

 **Episode 15:** **Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better**

Cody and Sierra where snuggling to each other the entire challenge.

"T-thanks S-Sierra for your warmth" Cody said smiling while shivering.

"N-no P-problem Codykins!" Sierra said adoringly as she was shivering as well.

 **Eliminated: Heather**

 **Episode 16:** **Picnic At Hanging Dork**

It was a race to the final 3 and Cody and Sierra got there first.

The winners got a room of privacy for each of them but obviously Sierra wanted more.

They both went into one room and looked into their eyes.

Cody noticed what was happening so he laughed lightly, starting to feel more comfortable with his current situation. The smile stayed on his face as he felt Sierra's arms wrap around his neck. She leaned in closer to him, mere inches away from his face. He reached out, placing his hand on her hip that was closest to him. In an instant, Sierra closed the distance between them, connecting their lips.

Cody didn't wait long to allow Sierra's tongue access to his mouth. Their tongues danced together as her fingers lightly grazed his back alluringly. Cody felt as though his hand had a mind of its own as he started to caress Sierra's side, enjoying every second that their lips were connected.

Sierra noticed that she and Cody were sitting far enough back on the bed to give her space to maneuver to sit on him straddled. Without breaking the kiss, and with all the effort she could put into it, Sierra adjusted her position, placing herself straddled over Cody's legs. Another hand was soon placed on Sierra's hip as she grinned into the kiss. She felt the hat be pulled from her head, hearing it hit the floor with a soft sound. Sierra realized they would be kissing for quite some time.

Since she was taller than Cody the position she was in was more than uncomfortable as she was hunched over to continue to be mouth to mouth with Cody. Feeling as though there was only one option to fix her current predicament, she placed her hand teasingly on Cody's chest. She giddily traced lines up and down his chest before lightly pushing him to lie back on the floor, still leaving his feet flat against the floor and their lips connected.

Cody made a surprised noise into the kiss. Instead of pushing away her affection as he had before, he wanted it because she was willing to give it. It wasn't something he had received much, though he would never say that.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and began to glide his fingers along her spine. He felt the chill that rippled through her body, then realized she was holding herself up with her forearms. He now smiled into the kiss, forgetting any guard that he had put up to keep Sierra out. After a few more minutes, Cody pulled away in need of a break. He opened his eyes to see Sierra grinning like crazy and a blush clear on her cheeks. He watched her move off of him to sit next to him, leaving their legs touching.

 **Eliminated: Noah**

 **Episode 17:** **I See London**

There was another race to the flag and Alejandro already crossed it.

Sierra was about to cross when she noticed Cody not there.

So Sierra waited for Cody and when he came she offered him to cross the line.

Cody was amazed that any girl would give up a million dollars for him and so he went up to her and kissed his fangirls lips and crossed the finish line.

 **Eliminated: Sierra**

 **Episode 18:** **Toronto Ends Drama**

The final was a ladder match and the briefcase for the one million dollars was hanging on the roof of the arena.

watch?v=FDPzkXgeMgY

Luke Harper = Alejandro

Dolph Ziggler = Cody

Crowd = Total Drama Contestants

 **Runner Up: Alejandro**

 **Winner: Cody**

 **Epilogue**

Cody could barely breathe and his head had some blood on it but overall, he felt proud that he won the million dollars while standing on the ladder.

When he came down from the ladder, he was tackled to the ground by his new stalking girlfriend Sierra.

"EEE OMG! YOU WON BABY EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sierra squealed as she hugged him very tight.

Sadly for Cody the hug was too tight as he lost his conscious.

Sierra saw that and picked his limp body and carried him towards the plane.

The plane had been rebuilt for the winner of the season to keep and it included a few more floors, a staff, a theater, a breakfast buffet, a lounge, fitness center, a five star restaurant, first class cabins, and even gave the plane a solid gold custom paint job.

Sierra carried the limp Cody inside the plane and told the staff to start the plane.

She then carried the limp Cody onto a custom made pink bed for herself.

Cody woke up and saw Sierra on top of him while he was laying on the bed.

"I love it when you stare at me," The Fangirl giggled, her face close to Cody's.

Sierra was about to rub the Geek's crotch when his hand blocked her destination. "Wait Sierra Stop!" he warned her.

As usual, Sierra ignored Cody's protest and replaced his hand with hers while against his will, her hands massaging the material that was blocking her from accessing his manhood.

"S-Sierra, p-p-please stop," Cody stammered, his eyes growing big whenever he gets excited or nervous. He could almost feel a small bulge forming in the crotch area of his pants as Sierra continued to against Cody's will, pleasure him...

Sierra leaned down close to his face again, her lips almost touching his right earlobe. "Then why aren't you stopping me?" She said it in a seductive tone.

Then she let out a small giggle when she gave Cody a long, kiss on the lips.

Cody tried to get her off but it only made it worse by causing Sierra to instead of kneeling on Cody to laying on Cody and had her hands massaging Cody's hair. At that moment Cody knew he should stop trying since he knew he was too weak for the strong Stalker and gave up. Plus Sierra had both of her legs next to Cody's hips while her hands on his hair so if he tried to move his legs would be stuck between her legs just like what happened in the Niagara Brawls episode in TDWT. Cody remembered that time and shivered.

Cody was speechless after that, but he used his arms to wrap around her waist and his lips to kiss her in return. Sierra couldn't help but grin as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue ran across his lips, begging for him to take it a bit further. Even though there was a part of him that wanted this to stop, Cody showed Sierra that he wanted this as well by slightly parting his lips, her tongue now entering his mouth.

When Sierra felt his lounge entering her mouth, the fangirl laid on him happily while making out and rubbing his crotch.

Sierra made a noise into the kiss.

"Fff Oh Glorg" While drooling and making out with Cody.

"After about 10 minutes of making out and Sierra rubbing his crotch, Sierra broke their kiss when she removed Cody from his navy blue blazer. He nervously watched her hands as she started to unbutton every individual button of his white shirt. Sierra let out a giggle when Cody tossed his dress shirt and blazer to the floor.

"OMG, Cody. You're sooo sexy without your shirt on, Eeee!" She complimented his scrawny chest as she began to rub both his nipples with both hands.

Cody lightly rubbed her lower thighs as he leaned back down on the bed. He slightly gasped when one of her left hand began to rub one of his erect pecks. Sierra noticed this and smiled as her right hand started to unbuckle his black belt. She stopped rubbing his nipples to use both hands to slip out of his khaki pants and socks, revealing a boner under blue and white striped boxers. Cody blushed, which caused Sierra to giggle as she discarded the last bit of clothing off of his body and onto the floor.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The Fangirl drooled excitedly over the sight of the Geek's eight-inch erection.

"Here is your first reward Codykins!" Sierra said with a seductive face.

Immediately, after saying that, Sierra grabbed his erect 8 inch length and started stroking it, slow and gentle.

"I dream about this every single every night when I go to bed!"

"N-no k-kidding," Cody couldn't help but stammer as Sierra persisted on rubbing his hard, aching penis.

"Does it feel good?" she asked, smiling at him as sexily as she could manage.

"Yy-y-ee-ss" Cody tried to say but was drooling and couldn't answer.

She licked down his undershaft to reach his balls, and licked them up and down, making them tighten. He grew as hard as he can in her hand as she continued stroking him and sucking his balls. She moaned and swayed her hips, getting wet. She loved playing with his big testicles, gargling them in his mouth. He took off his shirt to reveal his skinny torso, which she loved. She is turned off by all the muscles and abs that are on men like Alejandro and Geoff. She stroked his thighs to get him even more off. Then she went back to the tip

He almost let out a yelp when she began to twirl and pinch his tip with her fingers, while her other hand continued to stroke him faster. The Geek slightly whined in protest when the Fangirl stopped pleasuring him, but he'd noticed what he was going to get when she moved down the bed. She trailed down his body with kisses until her face had reached her destination point. Sierra gave him one last smile before she put the head in her mouth, and she began to suck, nibble, and lick it while one of her hands stroked the rest of his penis.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Sierra muffled as she continued to blow his member.

One by one, Sierra then started bobbing her head repeatedly, jumping in and out. She even stopped for 30 seconds to stroke and lick the tip once more. Feeling her tongue wrapping around his sausage, Cody then broke into a soft moan.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…"

The brunette boy let out a few more moans while his hands massaged the purple-haired girl's head, her warm, wet mouth feeling amazing on his dick.

Sierra took this a sign of love and pleasure and picked up the pace with her hand and mouth around Cody's erection.

"Uh-uh-oh g-g-god," Stuttering came out of his mouth, and she couldn't help but smile as she now took his entire length in her mouth.

"Can you g-give m-me the best reward of deep throating me?" Cody said in which caused Sierra to feel herself shooting up her hormones, which made her nipples hard and panties even more soaked than before, just from hearing him ask that. Sierra than forced _all_ his dick to go in her mouth, gagging on him. She moved her mouth over his dick so quickly that he groaned extremely loudly, forcing her face in him as he bucked in her "YES, YES, YES. I'M GONNA..." and shot every squirt of his semen directly in her throat.

It took a couple of times to swallow all of that sticky, salty goodness before Sierra placed her mouth back on Cody's now soft, limp penis, cleaning up the rest of his cum. The scrawny boy shivered and let out a quiet moan as she did this.

"You taste delicious, Cody. Salty, but sweet," Sierra smiled as she sat up and licked her lips.

"Th-th-thank you, heheh," The blushing Geek stuttered as he tried to catch his breath.

Sierra giggled and bent down to kiss her crush, letting him have a taste of his flavor. Cody thought it was gross of her to smooch him after what she'd done to him, but he shrugged it off and kissed her back. To spice things up, the Geek wrapped his arms around the Fangirl and pulled them both upward, not letting go of their small make out session. Cody could feel an erection forming again when he slid the corset off of Sierra, revealing her tanned perky breasts and bald vagina. She let out a giggle at the sight of him staring at her naked figure for the first time.

"W-wow, Sierra," Cody stammered, then let out a gulp, his arms still embracing Sierra's waist.

"Y-you look h-hot, heheh."

She flashed him a seductive smile. "And you look sexy yourself, Codykins," She leaned down to kiss him, her tongue entering his mouth once again.

To help him get started, she brought his right hand over her left breast, feeling Sierra's soft, creaminess. While his lips were occupied with hers, Cody caressed and massaged it, occasionally rubbing and pinching her erect nipple in the process. She moaned in their lip lock when he brought his other hand to her other boob, now rubbing both of them in unison. Wanting to take this a bit further, the Fangirl grabbed one of the Geek's hands and brought it down south, letting him smoothly rub the warm, wet, outer lips of her bald pussy. Suddenly, Cody began to rub deeper on her sex, now massaging and lightly pinching her clit.

"Oh, Cody," Sierra broke away the kiss to moan, her lips almost touching his.

The brunette boy took this as a good sign and slowly pushed the purple-haired girl back down on the bed with him on top, his hand no longer touching her crotch. She quietly panted as his lips trailed down her body with kisses and small bites until he spread her legs wide open. He gave her wet vaginal lips a lick, which caused her to moan.

"Oh god, Cody!" Sierra groaned in pleasure the moment Cody spread her outer pussy lips to slowly lick her clit. "This feels incredible!"

Surprisingly, he grinned as he persisted on eating out her honey sweet goodness. To add more pleasure, he flicked her clit with his tongue while he inserted an index finger into her vaginal hole, stroking her tight, warm walls. Sierra moaned loudly, and then nearly lost it when Cody added another finger inside of her. The more he stroked her inner walls and licked her pussy, the closer she came to explode in his mouth until she finally did. The Geek enjoyed the taste of the Fangirl's cum as he licked her clean.

Sierra lied there, panting and trying to gain composure. "Wow, Cody. That was amazing," She praised him, her face all pink.

Cody sat up, stared at her blushing face, and responded with a smile. He never noticed how cute she looked when she'd flushed until now. In fact, he didn't think he ever saw her face go red before, but he was sure glad he did.

"EEEEEE! You're so cute when you smile, Cody! Come here!" Sierra let out an excited squeal as she pulled Cody down into a hug.

The Geek chuckled and hugged the Fangirl back, his body now close to hers to the point where his small erection was touching her upper thighs.

Sierra lifted Cody's face up to look at him and giggled. "Somebody's enjoying there reward," She pointed out his boner, in which he responded with a blush,

Since they were both finished with giving each other oral sex, what was going to happen after that? The thought of them taking this sexual tension to the next level made Cody afraid and uneasy at the same time.

"S-Sierra, do you want me to have…sex with you?" The Geek asked the Fangirl nervously.

"Duh! Of course I do! You're the only boy in the whole wide world I want to fuck! Plus you won a million dollars so I want you to get what I have been wanting for ever and ever!" Sierra told Cody enthusiastically, which made him gulp and look at her as if she were on drugs.

"Aww, what's wrong, Cody? Don't you want to do it with me, too?" She asked him in a somewhat sad, but concerned tone.

"W-well, uh…I dunno if I can do that to you. I don't want to hurt you."

"It's supposed to hurt, silly! I don't even care if you make me bleed! I want you to penetrate me nice and hard!" She said it with a seductive rape face.

Cody shook his head. "That's not what I meant, Sierra," Then he sighed. "I just don't know if I love you enough to do that to you. It's already bad enough that we gave each other oral sex."

The moment those words came out of her mouth, she gasped offensively. "Are you saying that you don't love me and that what we did was a mistake? How cruel of you to say that!"

"No, Sierra. That's not what I meant!" He said it in an apologetic tone, and then he sighed again.

"It's just I've never done anything like this before, especially with a girl started dating 1 month ago. I like you, Sierra, I really do. But I dunno…I guess when we were kissing and pleasuring each other, I kind of felt a connection between us. Maybe it was physical or spiritual, I dunno, but…I like it, a lot."

"I hope it's both because I really love you, and I want us to have sex more than anything."

"I love you too, but I'm not sure if it's the kind of love you want me to have with you. Well, I have to admit, you did care for me and helped me get further on World Tour, even though there were times when you bothered me to the point that I wanted to vote you off, which I feel bad about now. Now I think about it, you are my best friend and you do love and care about me. Maybe we can give this a shot to see if this goes anywhere?"

Suddenly, a huge smile plastered on Sierra's face. "OMG! I would love that! And you finally said I love you! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She tightened her arms around Cody's shoulders and pulled him into an almost suffocating hug, which surprisingly didn't bother him one bit.

"YOU ABSOLUTELY HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM RIGHT NOW, CODY EMMETT JAMESON ANDERSON!" Sierra practically shouted in his ear, which actually did bother him, but he didn't want to say anything to ruin this now happy moment.

Cody lifted his face to give her a grin and chuckled. "Actually, I do," He said as he leaned down to press his lips against hers. The smile stayed on his face as he felt Sierra's arms wrap around his neck. She leaned in closer to him, mere inches away from his face. He reached out, placing his hand on her hip that was closest to him. In an instant, Sierra closed the distance between them, connecting their lips.

Cody didn't wait long to allow Sierra's tongue access to his mouth. Their tongues danced together as her fingers lightly grazed his back alluringly. Cody felt as though his hand had a mind of its own as he started to caress Sierra's side, enjoying every second that their lips were connected.

Sierra noticed that she and Cody were sitting far enough back on the bed to give her space to maneuver to sit on him straddled. Without breaking the kiss, and with all the effort she could put into it, Sierra adjusted her position, placing herself straddled over Cody's legs. Another hand was soon placed on Sierra's hip as she grinned into the kiss. It was hard to hold herself up due to her injuries, but she didn't want to stop the kiss for any reason until Cody decided to pull away. She felt the hat be pulled from her head, hearing it hit the floor with a soft sound. She realized they would be kissing for quite some time.

Since she was taller than Cody the position she was in was more than uncomfortable as she was hunched over to continue to be mouth to mouth with Cody. Feeling as though there was only one option to fix her current predicament, she placed her hand teasingly on Cody's chest. She giddily traced lines up and down his chest before lightly pushing him to lie back on the bed, still leaving his feet flat against the floor and their lips connected.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and began to glide his fingers along her spine. He felt the chill that rippled through her body, then realized she was holding herself up with her forearms. He now smiled into the kiss, forgetting any guard that he had put up to keep Sierra out. With the Geek on top, he and the Fangirl took turns passionately kissing and biting each other's necks and chests while they caressed and massaged each other's torsos, arms, and hair. Cody could feel his boner rubbing against Sierra's now wetter vagina, the tip of his penis touching her clit. This caused them both to gasp and moan.

"I'm ready for you, Codykins," Sierra looked at him with a serious, but desperate look on her face.

Using his left hand to grab a hold of his member, while his other hand forced him to lean forward to support himself and the girl's legs so he can get better access to her sex, Cody slowly, but gently pushed himself into her, filling her in completely. Sierra could feel her vaginal hole, along with her inner walls, stretch by his penis, causing her to wince and groan in pain. Cody noticed the uncomfortable sound and expression on her face, and he spread her legs a bit more so he could lean down and quickly kiss her to ease the pain.

"I'm sorry, Sierra," Cody apologized sweetly to her. "I wish I could feel the same pain you're going through."

Even though she was still in pain, she showed him a weak smile. "Awww, you're so sweet."

Cody sat back up to his regular position and moved Sierra's legs back where they were supposed to be. "Do you want me to pull out? You look uncomfortable."

"No, it's supposed to hurt. Just wait a minute before you do anything."

For a moment, they both stayed where they were at until Sierra's expression and body loosened a bit. "Okay, Codykins. You can start now," she politely ordered him, her hands holding onto his arms.

He held her hips as he slowly thrust in and out of her, not to rush the sex, especially because she was wrapped around so nicely around him. She sighed sorry as he did his work on her "Cody." she hissed, calling his name every few seconds. He loved being in control of the situation, and he was getting deep with this position.

She started to move back into him, but could not go as hard as she wanted to cause of his grasp on her hips. "Do you want it harder?" he asked, causing her to nod and grunt, _needing_ more to feel the full effect. He started thrusting faster and harder, making her grasp into him tighter, earning a stifle from him "You feel SO GOOD. YES." getting her deep in her pussy. Her breasts started bouncing from the intimacy, causing her nipples to harden needing attention. "Cody, UGH CODY. GIVE IT TO SIERRA."

While he was LOVING the penetration, he needed something more to grab on to get more access in her vagina, so he grabbed her breasts and continued to get a better spot in her, fondling her aching nipples "YES CODY." as her breasts and womanhood were getting the attention and pleasure they ached for. She was getting ready to cum again, which he could signal because of her grasping and loosening him uncontrollably, causing him to pull out of her and get off the table.

"Sit on the edge for me?" he asked and she moved herself to the edge, facing him. She pulled him in with her legs, grinning. Her arms are on the table, and he inserts in her. After he is in her, he grabs her hips to hold balance and slowly thrust into her. This position really hit Sierra's best spots, and was gasping within each thrust "FUCK MY PUSSY YOU SEXY." she growled almost to intimidate him.

He pounded faster in her, pulling her hips to and from him as he thrust in her. He was tingling all through his nerves from penetrating her from this position, hitting a whole different set of pleasure spots, grunting her name "Sierra...ugh..." grasping on to her more and more. He hits her spot for like half a second before moving away, teasing her toughest spot "UGH, MY SPOT. HIT IT AGAIN." she begged as he kept on mildly hit it. She clung to him, pulling her up and down his shaft, hitting her g-spot with such force and vigor.

She started to dig her nails in him which she loved as he hit her spot and lifted her up, making un-comprehensible sounds and groans. As she was being rammed in, she looked into his eyes, which was fogged with lust and shook her head, not being able to form words at the moment. She tightened her vagina, making him groan extremely loud and only slammed in her harder "Oh Sierra. That feels so good." and she started kissing his neck. His skin was so smooth and tasty, and with him wearing his pine cologne was really making her leak and get hornier. She dug her nails in him even more.

He held her so he can catch his breath, but she started to swish her hips from side to side, with him still in her. He was enjoying her giving him hickeys all over his neck, face and shoulders, and her movements on his shaft, he also enjoyed all the nails in his skin causing him to moan loud. Cody was enjoying the roughness of her sex, so he slapped her ass, causing her to scream his name "CODY." liking the sensation of her ass being touched so violently. Both of them were filled with lust and did not know how much longer they were going to last from this passion-fest. Sierra knew she was a done-zo when her legs started to lose feeling, and she was moving uncontrollably "I'M GONNA CUM CODEMEISTER. IM GONNA CUM. AHHHH." she screamed out, as she released her fluids all on his shaft and balls. She knelt on the bed still on top of him...

Panting and unable to hold Sierra's legs and himself up, Cody slid her legs off his shoulders and slowly pulled his limp, cum and blood-covered penis out of her now sore vagina. Sierra, who was as much out of breath as him, winced in pain.

"Sorry about that, heheh," Cody apologized as he rubbed her arm in comfort. "

This quiet moment of love after the loud maelstrom of lust played itself out softly.

Not really knowing why, just assuming it was the thing one does after having sex, Cody started to move with the intention of getting out from under Sierra.

However, when he did, he found himself pulled back to where he was by Sierra. The Fangirl was looking down on him with an, 'I don't think so' kind of look.

"Sierra?" Cody asks.

Sierra then asks in return, "Where do you think you're going?"

Cody says cautiously, "I-I, uh, I was getting out of the bed."

With a firmness usually not seen in the Stalker, Sierra says, "Oh no you're not."

Confused, Cody unthinkingly repeats himself by asking, "Sierra?"

"Cody, we've been going out for a month now, and all that time, I wanted to fuck your cute little brains out. I've buildup of needing sex." She then started pushing Cody on his bed while making him lay on the bed while her body was on top of his against his will, and said sensually to him, "Plus I want to give you more presents and if you think we are done, well you have another thing coming." Sierra said with a seductive wink.

"Also I was the one who switched jerry with my breasts and put my finger in your mouth. Said Sierra

Cody then got a little creeped out but didn't mind since Sierra was his girlfriend and her thumb made him moan for some strange reason.

"More…Cody…one more time…this time fuck my pussy." Sierra said as she smiled at him.

"Okay then." Cody said to her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sierra said as Cody was about to do the missionary position.

With such precision, Cody then slowly gyrated his hips on her already sweating and wet groin which by then he has started doing the missionary position.

"Oh, Cody...harder..." Sierra moaned as the heat from the light was making her sweat hard. Cody accepted her response and smiled as he gyrated his hips faster, pumping his cock in and out inside her.

"Ohhhhhhhhh...Sierra!" Cody moaned softly as his fast and furious grinding was making Sierra hold on to his soft ass. His grunts were really like a vicious Bengal Tiger.

The sweat was now being poured on outside him and dripped on Sierra's face. But it didn't matter to her anyway. She always loved his sweat pouring down on her like a month of rain. That way it adds extra heat on both of their bodies.

Cody soon broke off the missionary position and started to turn Sierra over.

"Come on...right on my pussy...for mommy." Sierra spoke to Cody sensually inviting his cock to pound on her fine tight cunt.

Cody soon licked his lips and slowly inserted his dick right inside her hotbox. One by one, Cody gyrated his hips right in Sierra's pussy. He grabbed her fine Lucy Liu like hips and started pounding her doggie style.

"Oh, Cody...yes...fuck yesssss!" Sierra moaned feeling the pain and pleasure. Sweat then dripped down from her unclean face.

"Oh, fuck...!" Cody grunted as back and forth, his blood-veined cock kept banging that pussy repeatedly and repeatedly.

"Oh, Cody Emmet Jameson Andersen...fuck me harder...HARDER!" Sierra moaned loudly as Cody's fucking speed increased hundred-fold. His 10-inch penis was just as fast like a stockcar going 185 MPH.

And then in the several moments of thrusting through Sierra over and over again, Cody felt something was about to blow from his cock.

"HOLY FUCK I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN!" Cody screamed, alongside Sierra.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Sierra moaned slightly as Cody shot long streams of cum inside her.

Sierra had pure happiness and her journey was complete in her face.

"That was the best day of my life, Cody-Wody...thank you very much." Sierra said as she kissed him on the lips.

Sadly for Sierra, she didn't notice that Cody was unconscious and Sierra knew his body couldn't handle the sex anymore. So, Sierra put her ass on top of Cody's torso while playing with his feet, hair, and his limp dick.

Sierra was doing all of those things while thinking of one thing.

She Fucked Cody Emmet Jameson Andersen.

"I love you, Cody." Sierra said softly, kissed Cody's sausage, and then passed out. With her lips on Cody's face.


	3. Tastey Breakfast

One night, Cody was sleeping peacefully in his bed at his house.

Cody's parents would be gone for a week and only Cody knew about it, (or so he thought).

At around 7:00 AM, Cody heard something coming from the kitchen. Cody woke up and was very nervous. He had never dealt with a robber before in his life and now he would have to deal with one.

Slowly but very quiet he grabbed his bat on his wall and opened his door. He walked quietly through the halls into the door for the kitchen.

With fear, but with courageous anxiety, Cody felt his body vibrate with heat as his eyes nervously stared at his hand, slowly opening his kitchen door. Positioning himself as though he was up to bat with the baseball item in his hand, he went inside. Then, a scream startled Cody, causing him to shriek and throw the baseball bat at the source of the screaming, who dodged out of the way and off kitchen counter. Finally recognizing who it was on the floor, Cody stared in shock at a tall, tan-skinned girl with long purple hair and large dark eyes: Sierra. She was the Total Drama fangirl who had been started dating with him for the past 2 weeks.

Before Cody could ask her what was happening, Sierra leapt off of his kitchen counter and tackled him with a hug.

"S-Sierra, w-what are you d-doing here?" Cody stammered irritably, his face squished against the girl's C-cupped breasts.

"Why would you ask me that? I came here to make some breakfast for my cutie pie" The Fangirl pulled the Geek away from the embrace and smiled excitedly at him.

"But why you're wearing my robe!" Cody eyed Sierra nervously, letting out a gulp as his aquamarine blue eyes observed her up and down. His Black Kimono Robe was three sizes too small for her slim, but curvy figure. It barely covered her private female parts.

After Sierra saw what Cody was doing, she went back to making her "Cody Wody", her breakfast surprise.

Cody sat down at the kitchen table watching her. He watched her hips as she moved them as she made Cody's breakfast toast. Little did Cody know, Sierra moved her hips on purpose to get Cody's mind off.

Sierra knew that she was doing well at being alluring to Cody as she looked back at Cody with a coy smile.

After around 5 minutes of cooking, Sierra finally finished her breakfast surprise for her "Codykins".

Sierra picked up his breakfast and put it on the table in which Cody was sitting and watched as Cody looked at the food.

Cody looked at the food and saw some bacon, toast, glass of milk, and a cereal bowl.

After Cody ate the bacon, toast, and drank the milk, he now looked at the cereal. However, once Cody looked at the cereal there was a sentence saying, "Eat all of it and there will be a word at the bottom of this bowl".

After 2 minutes of earing the cereal, Cody finally finished it. Cody looked down at the bowl and he saw the word, "Bed". Cody then looked back at Sierra but noticed she was gone.

He knew where she was so he went out of the kitchen and walked to the bedroom door.

He opened the door to find Sierra still wearing his Robe but made it a little smaller now opening her breasts but still covering her vagina.

Sierra immediately responded by glomping him, causing him to fall on the bed with her giggling on top.

Cody gulped and blushed at the almost naked girl on top of him, her breasts hanging out of the bathrobe. Sierra noticed this and traced her finger across the nerdy boy's chest. "I love it when you stare at me," The Fangirl giggled, her face close to Cody's.

To start, Sierra started to strip him slowly. Sierra then removed Cody from his navy blue blazer while smiling. He nervously watched her hands as she started to unbutton every individual button of his white shirt. Sierra let out a giggle when Cody tossed his shirt and blazer to the floor.

"OMG, Cody. You're sooo sexy without your shirt on, Eeee!" She complimented his scrawny chest as she began to rub it with both hands.

Sierra smiled as her right hand started to unbuckle his black belt. She stopped rubbing his nipples to use both hands to slip out of his khaki pants and socks, revealing a boner under blue and white striped boxers. Cody blushed, which caused Sierra to giggle as she discarded the last bit of clothing off of his body and onto the floor to find his 8 inch beautiful dick.

Cody blushed while Sierra drooled.

Sierra then started to rub his legs slowly to pleasure him. She did this while moving up slowly until she got to Cody's sides. Sierra loved to rub Cody's sides since she knew it was the best spot to get her boyfriend very off.

After getting Cody off, Sierra then went to his 8 inch masterpiece.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The Fangirl drooled excitedly over the sight of the Geek's eight-inch erection, and immediately grabbed his length and started stroking it, slow and gentle. "I dream about this every single every night when I go to bed!"

"N-no k-kidding," Cody couldn't help but stammer as Sierra persisted on rubbing his hard, aching penis.

He almost let out a yelp when she began to twirl and pinch his tip with her fingers, while her other hand continued to stroke him faster.

Sierra then started to use her other hand to massage his clean shaven-family jewels the mini-massage made his legs jerk a bit.

Then the Obsessive-Uber Fan decided right then, to go for the kill.

After licking the head of the penis, Sierra's mouth plunged down on his erection. Sierra started to slow the pace down a bit, taking time to enjoy the satisfying taste.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Sierra muffled as she continued to blow his member.

One by one, Sierra then started bobbing her head repeatedly, jumping in and out. She even stopped for 30 seconds to stroke and lick the tip once more, just to get him to moan. Feeling her tongue wrapping around his sausage, Cody then broke into a soft moan.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…"

Sierra then began to suck, nibble, and lick it while one of her hands stroked the rest of his penis. The brunette boy let out a few moans while his hands massaged the purple-haired girl's head, her warm, wet mouth feeling amazing on his dick.

Sierra took this a sign of love and pleasure and picked up the pace with her hand and mouth around Cody's erection.

"Uh-uh-oh g-g-god," Stuttering came out of his mouth, and she couldn't help but smile as she now took his entire length in her mouth.

Cody almost lost it when Sierra began to deep throat his cock in a medium, but occasionally slow pace.

"S-S-Sierra, I-I-I'm going to c-c-" Before he could even warn her, The Geek loaded his liquids inside the Fangirl's mouth.

"That was the sexiest day of my life, Cody-Wody...thank you very much." Sierra said as she kissed him.


	4. Sexy Birthday Presents

At Cody's bed, Cody was sleeping quietly while snuggling to his emu Jerry at 12:00 AM. He was dreaming of his birthday celebration the next day and all of his friends going there.

However, at 4:00 AM. Cody felt his emu being moved from his hands while something round replaced it. Cody, (while sleeping), thought nothing about it and kept dreaming.

Then, at 5:00 AM, Cody felt something round and warm go into his mouth. This time instead of thinking of it, He was too distracted with his birthday dream.

At 8:00 AM, Cody finally woke up wondering what happened and expected someone there, but there was no one there.

"Hello?!" Cody said confused and curious.

When nobody responded, Cody shook it off and went down the stairs to the kitchen.

Then he saw a card on top of the kitchen counter.

"Hi son, we are sorry we couldn't make the party but we have to go to work since we have a client today. We hope you have great birthday today and we once again are sorry we couldn't make it. Love Mom and Dad."

When Cody read that, his heart shook to the ground and felt sad.

After Cody read the note, He got a knock on the door.

Cody went to the door and opened it. Cody found Noah waiting at his door showing his usual careless face.

"Hey Cody." Noah said offering a hand.

Cody then shook it but instead of warmth he had electric veins going through his hands.

"April Fools" Noah laughed at Cody.

"Hey Noah, You know what else is today?" Cody said hoping his best friend knew what was today.

"I have no idea what?" Noah asked careless

"Never mind" Cody said rejected.

"Let's go to the arcade Noah" Cody said glumly.

The 2 teens, walked to the local arcade where they spotted Harold playing NASCAR.

"Hi Harold' Cody then said, "Do you know what's today Harold?" Cody asked with a hopefully smile.

"Wait what no I don't GOSH". Harold answered annoyed.

"You know what, I have to go to buy food at the supermarket see you guys." Cody said depressed as he walked away glumly.

When Cody walked away and left from the arcade into his car and drove off, Noah and Harold exchanged glances.

"Ready?" Noah asked with a goofy face.

"Yes let's do this." Harold said with a mixture of happy and mischievous in his voice.

While the 2 friends left the arcade and went for their plan, Cody went to the supermarket and got a cart.

"As usual people always forget my birthday, nobody even cares about me." Cody said sadly.

"While Cody was at the supermarket doing his chore, Noah and Harold had gotten all of Cody's friends at Cody's house and Cody's parents as well.

Cody's parents said they would only stay 30 minutes when Cody came since they had to go to a funeral and would be out of town for a week.

Cody's mom said, "If we had a choice we would stay but they said to come or we would be in trouble."

Suddenly a loud voice came through the house.

"OMG did I miss the birthday celebration?" Said a high pitched squealing voice.

"No Sierra you didn't, in fact, you are 30 minutes earlier." Noah said a little annoyed.

Cody's crazy fangirl stalker girlfriend wore a sort of mixture of sexy and hot with, a dark red casket, very short dark jeans, with her white belt with notches, a sexy hosiery to make Cody horny, and black shoes.. Sierra had also braided her hair like in TDWT for Cody to be horny since Sierra knows how much he loves her braided hair...

Then, Sierra told everyone that, she would be staying in Cody's bedroom until everyone else left in which they reluctantly agreed as they knew what Sierra was planning.

As they were planning, Cody was driving out of the supermarket with the food ready for his parents.

What Cody Didn't know what that, Sierra had added a tracking device in his car so when he was 1 mile from home, She would tell them and put all the lights off.

At 6:00 AM, Cody was 1 mile from the house in which Sierra got a beep and said,

"EVERYONE SHUT THE LIGHTS OFF AND DON'T MOVE!" Sierra said.

Everyone then sat down, expect Sierra who hided in Cody's bedroom, and waited for 5 minutes until they heard Cody's car going in the driveway.

Cody was depressed while walking to the door thinking of how they forgot his birthday.

When he opened the door, the lights, suddenly, came off and everyone in the house said,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" said everyone.

Cody cried with joy and hugged Noah and Harold and was saying

"Thanks Guys, I thought you forgot about me but you are true best friends.

"You're welcome Cody, I and Harold never forget about your birthday." Noah said.

Cody then went to his parents and said thanks happily.

"Cody we would never forget your birthday, but we have an issue." Cody's parents said.

"We have to go to see my sister's funeral but we will stay for 30 more minutes. Also if we could control it, we would stay here the entire party." Cody's parents said sadly.

Cody was sad at first but respected and understood why they couldn't stay and still was happy they came.

Then everyone (including Cody) went to the presents and saw 23 presents from all the 22 guests (and a certain stalker girlfriend).

1\. From Mom, 3DS, "Thanks Mom!" Cody said happily.

2\. From Dad, 40" TV, "Thanks Dad!" Cody said excited.

3\. From Noah, Limited edition Pokémon card, "Thanks Bro!" Cody said pumped up.

4\. From Harold, ninja nun chucks, "Thanks for weapons I can use against bullies!" Cody said thoughtfully.

5\. From Gwen, kiss on the cheek, "Wow..." Cody said blushing.

6\. From Courtney, chess board, "Nice!" Cody said smiling.

7\. From Heather, Mario Kart 8, "Cool!" Cody said interested.

8\. From Tyler, Keyboard, "Great!" Cody said calmly.

9\. From Owen, Picture of himself and Cody, "That is Nice" Cody said willingly.

10\. From DJ, Radio, "Thanks Homie", Cody said gladly.

11\. From Geoff, Disco Ball, "This Will Be Good for Party's!" Cody said cheerfully

12\. From Bridgette, Surfboard, "Ill Surf with This!" Cody said emphatically.

13\. From Cameron, 10 Custom Comic Books. "Wow Man Amazing!' Cody said heartily.

14\. From Dave, YETI Microphone, "Holy Crap!" Cody said dumb folded.

15\. From Mickey, Mario Maker, "Thanks Cousin" Cody said brightly.

16\. From Jay, Super Smash Brothers, "Oh God" Cody said joyfully.

17\. From Emma, Mortal Kombat Mug, "Beautiful", Cody said gleefully.

18\. From Kitty, iPod, "Thanks Girl!" Cody said playfully.

19\. From Chet, WWE 2K16, "Great Game Thanks!" Cody Said optimistically.

20\. From Lorenzo, NASCAR 16, "I Can't Wait To Race Against Other People!" Cody said sportively.

21\. From Dwayne Jr, MLG Hat, "Swag" Cody said freely.

22\. From Unknown, Do Not Open Until They Leave :'), "What!?" Cody said confused.

After all the presents, Cody's parents said goodbye and started walking out the door.

Before they got to leave, Cody's friends started to sing happy birthday in their own way.

"Happy Birthday to you  
this is your day  
on this day for you  
we're going to love you in every way  
this is your day, your day  
Happy birthday to you, to you."

"Happy birthday to you  
you're still young  
Age is just a number  
Don't you stop having fun  
this is your day, your day  
Happy birthday to you, to you."

"This day only comes once every year  
Because you're so wonderful  
With each and every thing you do  
Hey."

"Happy birthday to you  
this is your day  
on this day for you  
we're going to love you in every way  
this is your day, your day  
Happy birthday to you, to you."

"This day is only for you  
because you're so special in every way  
happy birthday to you."

Cody's parents smiled and left while saying

"Happy Birthday Cody!"

When they left, everyone was talking to each other while people left until it was only Cody, Noah, and Harold, (Or so Cody thinks.)

"Harold and Noah, Thanks for having an amazing birthday party with me." Cody said while beaming and smiling happily.

"You're welcome Cody, Oh and also before we go there's still one present left and you can open it when we leave." Noah said while smirking. Then with Harold, walked out of the door.

It was 8:00 when they left and Cody went to the last box.

It wasn't really a box since it looked like a letter.

Cody then opened it and on the cover it said, Scavenger Hunt.

It had a note inside it reading,

"Hello, I am not giving my identity until you find me. Second this is a game for your last multiple presents and it will be a scavenger hunt and I will give you 6 clues. You will start with 1 clue and will try to find the other 5 clues all around your house. The final clue contains your present or should I say, "Presents". Alright turn this paper for your first clue.

Cody then turned the paper for a yellow card with a sentence on it saying,

"An item that is used to wash teeth".

Cody then thought and realized it was a toothbrush.

He ran to his bathroom to find a familiar toothbrush sitting on the bathroom counter with an orange note on the back.

The orange note said,

"An item that you put on your foot."

Cody knew instantly it was a shoe and ran to his closet.

He opened his closet door to find his shoes with his shoelaces with pink and blue on it with a blue note.

The blue note said,

"An item you use to look up things with."

Cody knew that it was his computer and ran to his computer room to find his desktop screen to be covered in hearts and a green note on the top of the screen.

The green note said,

"An item you use in bed to snuggle with."

All though creeped out, He knew what it was and it was, Jerry the stuffed emu. Cody ran towards the living room to find it with a brown note on the nose of the emu.

The note said, "Food that is red and tasty."

Cody thought for a second and came up with an apple. He ran towards the kitchen to find an apple with a carved C in the apple with a Red note.

The red and final note said,

"For the final clue, it is a place for love and romance."

Cody knew it already was the bedroom, but he was a little nervous. He walked slowly towards the bedroom and decided to go for it.

Cody opened the door slowly only to be tackled on the floor with a person on top of him.

Cody opened his eyes to see a certain stalker girlfriend kneeling on him wearing a sort of mixture of sexy and hot with, a dark red casket, very short dark jeans, with her white belt with notches, a sexy hosiery, and black shoes.. Sierra had also braided her hair like in TDWT for Cody to be horny since Sierra knows how much he loves her braided hair...

"CODY! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! HOW ARE YOU? BY THE WAY, YOU LOOK SO SEXY IN THAT SHIRT!"

Sierra lifted herself and Cody off the dark blue carpeted floor to give Cody a tight, enthusiastic hug.

The fangirl then, tackled Cody again and made Cody lean back while she grabbed his legs. Sierra than stripped his shoes and socks off reviling his feet. Sierra has always had a soft spot for massages so it was no surprise to see Sierra imminently giving Cody a foot massage. Sierra kept rubbing Cody's feet until she got him off the ground again.

"S-Sierra, w-what are you d-doing here?" Cody stammered irritably, his face squished against the girl's C-cupped breasts.

"Why would you ask me that? I came here to see you, silly!" The Fangirl pulled the Geek away from the embrace and smiled excitedly at him

"That doesn't explain why you're wearing a corset!"

Cody eyed Sierra nervously, letting out a gulp as his aquamarine blue eyes observed her up and down. Her red corset was a little small for her slim, but curvy figure. It barely covered her private female parts.

Sierra noticed Cody's "fascination" towards her body and let out a giggle.

"Oh, I just wanted to try something sexy on, and I added your cologne so it smells just like you! You like what you see?"

Cody uneasily stared at the sight of Sierra doing modelling poses, who almost exposed her breasts and vagina in the process. The Fangirl giggled again.

"Oh Cody, you're so hot when you stare at me like that. Heck, you're so hot in general!"

Sierra's expression changed from excitement to seduction. Her face leaned in close to Cody's, her lips almost touching his ear.

"Do you know what present you're going to get birthday boy?" Sierra said with a seducing tone.

The red and black colors, the corset, the seductive facial expression…This suddenly hit Cody, which caused his face to twitch.

"Do you want me to show your present?" The soft whisper from her lips tickled his ears, making him shiver.

To spice things up a bit, she used her left hand to lightly rub Cody in the groin area of his khaki pants while using her right hand to put her thumb in Cody's mouth. He pulled both hands away from her and backed away on the bed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you trying to seduce me?"

The Fangirl formed a rape face as she went closer towards the Geek.

"I'd love to," Sierra said as she bent down, cupped Cody's cheeks, and gave his lips a passionate kiss.

After five seconds, he broke the kiss and pushed her away again.

She noticed him being a little nervous so she decided to help him get started by glomping him, causing him to fall on the bed with her giggling on top.

Cody gulped and blushed at the half naked girl on top of him, her breasts almost hanging out of the corset. Sierra noticed this and traced her finger across the nerdy boy's chest.

"I love it when you stare at me," The Fangirl giggled, her face close to Cody's.

Sierra was about to rub the Geek's crotch when his hand blocked her destination. "Wait Sierra Stop!" he warned her.

As usual, Sierra ignored Cody's protest and replaced his hand with hers while against his will, her hands massaging the material that was blocking her from accessing his manhood.

"S-Sierra, p-p-please stop," Cody stammered, his eyes growing big whenever he gets excited or nervous. He could almost feel a small bulge forming in the crotch area of his pants as Sierra continued to against Cody's will, pleasure him...

Sierra leaned down close to his face again, her lips almost touching his right earlobe. "Then why aren't you stopping me?" She said it in a seductive tone.

Then she let out a small giggle when she gave Cody a long, kiss on the lips.

Cody tried to get her off but it only made it worse by causing Sierra to instead of kneeling on Cody to laying on Cody and had her hands massaging Cody's hair. At that moment Cody knew he should stop trying since he knew he was too weak for the strong Stalker and gave up. Plus Sierra had both of her legs next to Cody's hips while her hands on his hair so if he tried to move his legs would be stuck between her legs just like what happened in the Niagara Brawls episode in TDWT. Cody remembered that time and shivered.

Cody was speechless after that, but he used his arms to wrap around her waist and his lips to kiss her in return. Sierra couldn't help but grin as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue ran across his lips, begging for him to take it a bit further. Even though there was a part of him that wanted this to stop, Cody showed Sierra that he wanted this as well by slightly parting his lips, her tongue now entering his mouth.

When Sierra felt his lounge entering her mouth, the fangirl laid on him happily while making out while rubbing his crotch.

Sierra made a noise while saying,

"Fff Oh Glorg" While drooling and making out with Cody.

"After about 10 minutes of making out and Sierra rubbing his crotch, Sierra broke their kiss when she removed Cody from his navy blue blazer. He nervously watched her hands as she started to unbutton every individual button of his white shirt. Sierra let out a giggle when Cody tossed his dress shirt and blazer to the floor.

"OMG, Cody. You're sooo sexy without your shirt on, Eeee!" She complimented his scrawny chest as she began to rub both his nipples with both hands.

Cody lightly rubbed her lower thighs as he leaned back down on the bed. He slightly gasped when one of her left hand began to rub one of his erect pecks. Sierra noticed this and smiled as her right hand started to unbuckle his black belt. She stopped rubbing his nipples to use both hands to slip out of his khaki pants and socks, revealing a boner under blue and white striped boxers. Cody blushed, which caused Sierra to giggle as she discarded the last bit of clothing off of his body and onto the floor.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The Fangirl drooled excitedly over the sight of the Geek's eight-inch erection.

"Here is your first present Codykins!" Sierra said with a seductive face.

Immediately, after saying that, Sierra grabbed his erect 8 inch length and started stroking it, slow and gentle.

"I dream about this every single every night when I go to bed!"

"N-no k-kidding," Cody couldn't help but stammer as Sierra persisted on rubbing his hard, aching penis.

"Does it feel good?" she asked, smiling at him as sexily as she could manage.

"Yy-y-ee-ss" Cody tried to say but was drooling and couldn't answer.

She licked down his undershaft to reach his balls, and licked them up and down, making them tighten. He grew as hard as he can in her hand as she continued stroking him and sucking his balls. She moaned and swayed her hips, getting wet. She loved playing with his big testicles, gargling them in his mouth. He took off his shirt to reveal his skinny torso, which she loved. She is turned off by all the muscles and abs that are on men like Alejandro and Geoff. She stroked his thighs to get him even more off. Then she went back to the tip

He almost let out a yelp when she began to twirl and pinch his tip with her fingers, while her other hand continued to stroke him faster. The Geek slightly whined in protest when the Fangirl stopped pleasuring him, but he'd noticed what he was going to get when she moved down the bed. She trailed down his body with kisses until her face had reached her destination point. Sierra gave him one last smile before she put the head in her mouth, and she began to suck, nibble, and lick it while one of her hands stroked the rest of his penis.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Sierra muffled as she continued to blow his member.

One by one, Sierra then started bobbing her head repeatedly, jumping in and out. She even stopped for 30 seconds to stroke and lick the tip once more. Feeling her tongue wrapping around his sausage, Cody then broke into a soft moan.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…"

The brunette boy let out a few more moans while his hands massaged the purple-haired girl's head, her warm, wet mouth feeling amazing on his dick.

Sierra took this a sign of love and pleasure and picked up the pace with her hand and mouth around Cody's erection.

"Uh-uh-oh g-g-god," Stuttering came out of his mouth, and she couldn't help but smile as she now took his entire length in her mouth.

"Can you g-give m-me the birthday present of deep throating me?" shooting up her hormones, which made her nipples hard and panties even more soaked than before, just from hearing him ask that. Sierra than forced _all_ his dick to go in her mouth, gagging on him. She moved her mouth over his dick so quickly that he groaned extremely loudly, forcing her face in him as he bucked in her "YES, YES, YES. I'M GONNA..." and shot every squirt of his semen directly in her throat.

It took a couple of times to swallow all of that sticky, salty goodness before Sierra placed her mouth back on Cody's now soft, limp penis, cleaning up the rest of his cum. The scrawny boy shivered and let out a quiet moan as she did this.

"You taste delicious, Cody. Salty, but sweet," Sierra smiled as she sat up and licked her lips.

"Th-th-thank you, heheh," The blushing Geek stuttered as he tried to catch his breath.

Sierra giggled and bent down to kiss her crush, letting him have a taste of his flavor. Cody thought it was gross of her to smooch him after what she'd done to him, but he shrugged it off and kissed her back. To spice things up, the Geek wrapped his arms around the Fangirl and pulled them both upward, not letting go of their small make out session. Cody could feel an erection forming again when he slid the corset off of Sierra, revealing her tanned perky breasts and bald vagina. She let out a giggle at the sight of him staring at her naked figure for the first time.

"W-wow, Sierra," Cody stammered, then let out a gulp, his arms still embracing Sierra's waist.

"Y-you look h-hot, heheh."

She flashed him a seductive smile. "And you look sexy yourself, Codykins," She leaned down to kiss him, her tongue entering his mouth once again.

To help him get started, she brought his right hand over her left breast, feeling Sierra's soft, creaminess. While his lips were occupied with hers, Cody caressed and massaged it, occasionally rubbing and pinching her erect nipple in the process. She moaned in their lip lock when he brought his other hand to her other boob, now rubbing both of them in unison. Wanting to take this a bit further, the Fangirl grabbed one of the Geek's hands and brought it down south, letting him smoothly rub the warm, wet, outer lips of her bald pussy. Suddenly, Cody began to rub deeper on her sex, now massaging and lightly pinching her clit.

"Oh, Cody," Sierra broke away the kiss to moan, her lips almost touching his.

The brunette boy took this as a good sign and slowly pushed the purple-haired girl back down on the bed with him on top, his hand no longer touching her crotch. She quietly panted as his lips trailed down her body with kisses and small bites until he spread her legs wide open. He gave her wet vaginal lips a lick, which caused her to moan.

"Oh god, Cody!" Sierra groaned in pleasure the moment Cody spread her outer pussy lips to slowly lick her clit. "This feels incredible!"

Surprisingly, he grinned as he persisted on eating out her honey sweet goodness. To add more pleasure, he flicked her clit with his tongue while he inserted an index finger into her vaginal hole, stroking her tight, warm walls. Sierra moaned loudly, and then nearly lost it when Cody added another finger inside of her. The more he stroked her inner walls and licked her pussy, the closer she came to explode in his mouth until she finally did. The Geek enjoyed the taste of the Fangirl's cum as he licked her clean.

Sierra lied there, panting and trying to gain composure. "Wow, Cody. That was amazing," She praised him, her face all pink.

Cody sat up, stared at her blushing face, and responded with a smile. He never noticed how cute she looked when she'd flushed until now. In fact, he didn't think he ever saw her face go red before, but he was sure glad he did.

"EEEEEE! You're so cute when you smile, Cody! Come here!" Sierra let out an excited squeal as she pulled Cody down into a hug.

The Geek chuckled and hugged the Fangirl back, his body now close to hers to the point where his small erection was touching her upper thighs.

Sierra lifted Cody's face up to look at him and giggled. "Somebody's still happy to see me," She pointed out his boner, in which he responded with a blush,

Since they were both finished with giving each other oral sex, what was going to happen after that? The thought of them taking this sexual tension to the next level made Cody afraid and uneasy at the same time.

"S-Sierra, do you want me to have…sex with you?" The Geek asked the Fangirl nervously.

"Duh! Of course I do! You're the only boy in the whole wide world I want to lose my virginity to! Plus it's your birthday and I want you to be happy and lose your virginity as well!" Sierra told Cody enthusiastically, which made him gulp and look at her as if she were on drugs.

"Aww, what's wrong, Cody? Don't you want to do it with me, too?" She asked him in a somewhat sad, but concerned tone.

"W-well, uh…I dunno if I can do that to you. I don't want to hurt you."

"It's supposed to hurt, silly! I don't even care if you make me bleed! I want you to penetrate me nice and hard!" She said it with a seductive rape face.

Cody shook his head. "That's not what I meant, Sierra," Then he sighed. "I just don't know if I love you enough to do that to you. It's already bad enough that we gave each other oral sex."

The moment those words came out of her mouth, she gasped offensively. "Are you saying that you don't love me and that what we did was a mistake? How cruel of you to say that!"

"No, Sierra. That's not what I meant!" He said it in an apologetic tone, and then he sighed again.

"It's just I've never done anything like this before, especially with a girl started dating 1 month ago. I like you, Sierra, I really do. But I dunno…I guess when we were kissing and pleasuring each other, I kind of felt a connection between us. Maybe it was physical or spiritual, I dunno, but…I like it, a lot."

"I hope it's both because I really love you, and I want us to have sex more than anything."

"I love you too, but I'm not sure if it's the kind of love you want me to have with you. Well, I have to admit, you did care for me and helped me get further on World Tour, even though there were times when you bothered me to the point that I wanted to vote you off, which I feel bad about now. Now I think about it, you are my best friend and you do love and care about me. Maybe we can give this a shot to see if this goes anywhere?"

Suddenly, a huge smile plastered on Sierra's face. "OMG! I would love that! And you finally said I love you! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She tightened her arms around Cody's shoulders and pulled him into an almost suffocating hug, which surprisingly didn't bother him one bit.

"YOU ABSOLUTELY HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM RIGHT NOW, CODY EMMETT JAMESON ANDERSON!" Sierra practically shouted in his ear, which actually did bother him, but he didn't want to say anything to ruin this now happy moment.

Cody lifted his face to give her a grin and chuckled. "Actually, I do," He said as he leaned down to press his lips against hers. The smile stayed on his face as he felt Sierra's arms wrap around his neck. She leaned in closer to him, mere inches away from his face. He reached out, placing his hand on her hip that was closest to him. In an instant, Sierra closed the distance between them, connecting their lips.

Cody didn't wait long to allow Sierra's tongue access to his mouth. Their tongues danced together as her fingers lightly grazed his back alluringly. Cody felt as though his hand had a mind of its own as he started to caress Sierra's side, enjoying every second that their lips were connected.

Sierra noticed that she and Cody were sitting far enough back on the bed to give her space to maneuver to sit on him straddled. Without breaking the kiss, and with all the effort she could put into it, Sierra adjusted her position, placing herself straddled over Cody's legs. Another hand was soon placed on Sierra's hip as she grinned into the kiss. It was hard to hold herself up due to her injuries, but she didn't want to stop the kiss for any reason until Cody decided to pull away. She felt the hat be pulled from her head, hearing it hit the floor with a soft sound. She realized they would be kissing for quite some time.

Since she was taller than Cody the position she was in was more than uncomfortable as she was hunched over to continue to be mouth to mouth with Cody. Feeling as though there was only one option to fix her current predicament, she placed her hand teasingly on Cody's chest. She giddily traced lines up and down his chest before lightly pushing him to lie back on the bed, still leaving his feet flat against the floor and their lips connected.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and began to glide his fingers along her spine. He felt the chill that rippled through her body, then realized she was holding herself up with her forearms. He now smiled into the kiss, forgetting any guard that he had put up to keep Sierra out. With the Geek on top, he and the Fangirl took turns passionately kissing and biting each other's necks and chests while they caressed and massaged each other's torsos, arms, and hair. Cody could feel his boner rubbing against Sierra's now wetter vagina, the tip of his penis touching her clit. This caused them both to gasp and moan.

"I'm ready for you, Codykins," Sierra looked at him with a serious, but desperate look on her face.

Using his left hand to grab a hold of his member, while his other hand forced him to lean forward to support himself and the girl's legs so he can get better access to her sex, Cody slowly, but gently pushed himself into her, filling her in completely. Sierra could feel her vaginal hole, along with her inner walls, stretch by his penis, causing her to wince and groan in pain. Cody noticed the uncomfortable sound and expression on her face, and he spread her legs a bit more so he could lean down and quickly kiss her to ease the pain.

"I'm sorry, Sierra," Cody apologized sweetly to her. "I wish I could feel the same pain you're going through."

Even though she was still in pain, she showed him a weak smile. "Awww, you're so sweet."

Cody sat back up to his regular position and moved Sierra's legs back where they were supposed to be. "Do you want me to pull out? You look uncomfortable."

"No, it's supposed to hurt. Just wait a minute before you do anything."

For a moment, they both stayed where they were at until Sierra's expression and body loosened a bit. "Okay, Codykins. You can start now," she politely ordered him, her hands holding onto his arms.

He held her hips as he slowly thrust in and out of her, not to rush the sex, especially because she was wrapped around so nicely around him. She sighed sorry as he did his work on her "Cody." she hissed, calling his name every few seconds. He loved being in control of the situation, and he was getting deep with this position.

She started to move back into him, but could not go as hard as she wanted to cause of his grasp on her hips. "Do you want it harder?" he asked, causing her to nod and grunt, _needing_ more to feel the full effect. He started thrusting faster and harder, making her grasp into him tighter, earning a stifle from him "You feel SO GOOD. YES." getting her deep in her pussy. Her breasts started bouncing from the intimacy, causing her nipples to harden needing attention. "Cody, UGH CODY. GIVE IT TO SIERRA."

While he was LOVING the penetration, he needed something more to grab on to get more access in her vagina, so he grabbed her breasts and continued to get a better spot in her, fondling her aching nipples "YES CODY." as her breasts and womanhood were getting the attention and pleasure they ached for. She was getting ready to cum again, which he could signal because of her grasping and loosening him uncontrollably, causing him to pull out of her and get off the table.

"Sit on the edge for me?" he asked and she moved herself to the edge, facing him. She pulled him in with her legs, grinning. Her arms are on the table, and he inserts in her. After he is in her, he grabs her hips to hold balance and slowly thrust into her. This position really hit Sierra's best spots, and was gasping within each thrust "FUCK MY PUSSY YOU SEXY." she growled almost to intimidate him.

He pounded faster in her, pulling her hips to and from him as he thrust in her. He was tingling all through his nerves from penetrating her from this position, hitting a whole different set of pleasure spots, grunting her name "Sierra...ugh..." grasping on to her more and more. He hits her spot for like half a second before moving away, teasing her toughest spot "UGH, MY SPOT. HIT IT AGAIN." she begged as he kept on mildly hit it. She clung to him, pulling her up and down his shaft, hitting her g-spot with such force and vigor.

She started to dig her nails in him which she loved as he hit her spot and lifted her up, making un-comprehensible sounds and groans. As she was being rammed in, she looked into his eyes, which was fogged with lust and shook her head, not being able to form words at the moment. She tightened her vagina, making him groan extremely loud and only slammed in her harder "Oh Sierra. That feels so good." and she started kissing his neck. His skin was so smooth and tasty, and with him wearing his pine cologne was really making her leak and get hornier. She dug her nails in him even more.

He held her so he can catch his breath, but she started to swish her hips from side to side, with him still in her. He was enjoying her giving him hickeys all over his neck, face and shoulders, and her movements on his shaft, he also enjoyed all the nails in his skin causing him to moan loud. Cody was enjoying the roughness of her sex, so he slapped her ass, causing her to scream his name "CODY." liking the sensation of her ass being touched so violently. Both of them were filled with lust and did not know how much longer they were going to last from this passion-fest. Sierra knew she was a done-zo when her legs started to lose feeling, and she was moving uncontrollably "I'M GONNA CUM CODEMEISTER. IM GONNA CUM. AHHHH." she screamed out, as she released her fluids all on his shaft and balls. She knelt on the bed still on top of him..

Panting and unable to hold Sierra's legs and himself up, Cody slid her legs off his shoulders and slowly pulled his limp, cum and blood-covered penis out of her now sore vagina. Sierra, who was as much out of breath as him, winced in pain.

"Sorry about that, heheh," Cody apologized as he rubbed her arm in comfort. "

This quiet moment of love after the loud maelstrom of lust played itself out softly.

Not really knowing why, just assuming it was the thing one does after having sex, Cody started to move with the intention of getting out from under Sierra.

However, when he did, he found himself pulled back to where he was by Sierra. The Fangirl was looking down on him with an, 'I don't think so' kind of look.

"Sierra?" Cody asks.

Sierra then asks in return, "Where do you think you're going?"

Cody says cautiously, "I-I, uh, I was getting out of the bed."

With a firmness usually not seen in the Stalker, Sierra says, "Oh no you're not."

Confused, Cody unthinkingly repeats himself by asking, "Sierra?"

"Cody, we've been going out for a month now, and all that time, I wanted to fuck your cute little brains out. I've buildup of needing sex." She then started pushing Cody on his bed while making him lay on the bed while her body was on top of his against his will, and said sensually to him, "Plus I want to give you more presents and if you think we are done, well you have another thing coming." Sierra said with a seductive wink.

"Also I was the one who switched jerry with my breasts and put my finger in your mouth. Said Sierra

Cody then got a little creeped out but didn't mind since Sierra was his girlfriend and her thumb made him moan for some strange reason.

"More…Cody…one more time…this time fuck my pussy." Sierra said as she smiled at him.

"Okay then." Cody said to her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sierra said as Cody was about to do the missionary position.

With such precision, Cody then slowly gyrated his hips on her already sweating and wet groin which by then he has started doing the missionary position.

"Oh, Cody...harder..." Sierra moaned as the heat from the sun was making her sweat hard. Cody accepted her response and smiled as he gyrated his hips faster, pumping his cock in and out inside her.

"Ohhhhhhhhh...Sierra!" Cody moaned softly as his fast and furious grinding was making Sierra hold on to his soft ass. His grunts were really like a vicious Bengal Tiger.

The sweat was now being poured on outside him and dripped on Sierra's face. But it didn't matter to her anyway. She always loved his sweat pouring down on her like a month of rain. That way it adds extra heat on both of their bodies.

Cody soon broke off the missionary position and started to turn Sierra over.

"Come on...right on my pussy...for mommy." Sierra spoke to Cody sensually inviting his cock to pound on her fine tight cunt.

Cody soon licked his lips and slowly inserted his dick right inside her hotbox. One by one, Cody gyrated his hips right in Sierra's pussy. He grabbed her fine Lucy Liu like hips and started pounding her doggie style.

"Oh, Cody...yes...fuck yesssss!" Sierra moaned feeling the pain and pleasure. Sweat then dripped down from her unclean face.

"Oh, fuck...!" Cody grunted as back and forth, his blood-veined cock kept banging that pussy repeatedly and repeatedly.

"Oh, Cody Emmet Jameson Andersen...fuck me harder...HARDER!" Sierra moaned loudly as Cody's fucking speed increased hundred-fold. His 10-inch penis was just as fast like a stockcar going 185 MPH.

And then in the several moments of thrusting through Sierra over and over again, Cody felt something was about to blow from his cock.

"HOLY FUCK I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN!" Cody screamed, alongside Sierra.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Sierra moaned slightly as Cody shot long streams of cum inside her.

Sierra had pure happiness and her journey was complete in her face but while she was happily thinking that she finally got to do it, she saw that Cody was unconscious from all the sweaty sex and Sierra knew his body couldn't handle it anymore. So while her boyfriend was unconscious, Sierra's butt was on Cody's stomach while playing with her boyfriend's sides and massaging his numb feet with her strong hands. Sierra was doing all of those things while thinking of one thing.

She Fucked Cody Emmet Jameson Andersen.

"I love you, Cody." Sierra said softly, kissed Cody's sausage, and then passed out. With her lips on Cody's face.

Sierra woke up the next morning, with hers lips still on Cody's face.

Sierra then thought of something, a grand finale present.

A blowjob.

While Cody was still sleeping as always, Sierra grabbed the rim of his penis and started teasing it with her tongue. Cody hardly felt her tongue going up and down around his penis, so the Obsessive-Uber Fan decided to go right for the kill.

Before she did, she wanted Cody to have a masturbation by letting her feet on his penis. Once she put her feet on his penis, Sierra started to make moves with her feet that caused Cody to moan in pleasure but quickly stopped to give him the best blowjob.

After licking the head of the penis, Sierra's mouth plunged down on his erection. Sierra started to slow the pace down a bit, taking time to enjoy the satisfying taste.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Sierra muffled as she continued to blow his member.

One by one, Sierra then started bobbing her head repeatedly, jumping in and out. She even stopped for 30 seconds to stroke and lick the tip once more, just to get him to wake up. Feeling her tongue wrapping around his sausage, Cody then broke into a soft moan.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…"

Even though he did not know what in the heck was going on his mind was…but there nothing Cody's mind could do as he knew what he was feeling.

To interest him into waking up Sierra used her other hand to massage his clean shaven-family jewels the mini-massage made his legs jerk a bit. Obviously, it was when the Tall, a bit curvy and Crazy Sierra used her tongue to flutter around the tip of his white snake, which started to pre-ejaculate instantly. By then, Cody started to wake himself up.

When he looked down however and when he saw Sierra still sucking him off. He did not know what to think about this. He did not know is he should have freaked out or if he liked it because she is his girlfriend…but looking at the blushing smile that she gave him.

…he a loved what in the mother fucking name of Saint Petersburg, Russia was going on!

"Hey Sierra…you really like my package when I am asleep." Cody said as he was still a bit surprised.

"It's what I've been dreaming of forever and ever." Sierra said to him.

"Awesome," The Geek replied, "Take it off for me…take it all off."

"Whatever you say Cody-Wody." Sierra said as she gave him a naughty strip-tease as the first thing she did was she scrunched up her boobs and he looked at them like people staring at a new building he yearned what was through that bikini and Luckily, Cody didn't have to wait very long. Before that, Sierra stripped her upper body down and revealing D-Cup sized breasts and after that she took off the rest of her swimsuit revealing her obviously wet pussy from earlier.

"Well Sierra do you want to Shag now, or Shag Later?" Cody asked her.

"Let's shag now Cody-Wody." Sierra said to her as Cody placed his dick inside of her pussy.

Sierra spoke quite fancy-like as now sat on Cody's lap with his whole 9-inch rod was stuffed deep inside her like a teddy bear. Sierra gently rocked back, feeling the in-and-out sensation. Cody's entire dick was being bumped and grinded by Sierra's round ass.

"Ohhhhhh, damn it...ohhhhhhh, that feels good..." Cody moaned out of control as Sierra rode him hard and long with his raw hard sausage sliding in between her hotbox. He just felt so relieved in a long time, he didn't care if hot sex at the Playa De Losers with his girlfriend was started by an . He just felt like a skinny stallion with a stud-like dick.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, Cooooody...I love it when you fuck meeeee...ohhhhhh, shhhhit..." Sierra moaned lustly. However, she wasn't quite done with Cody just yet...she decided to go reverse on him just for good measure. Therefore, Sierra stepped back and became such a backward crab, sitting her ass down as Cody's cock lodged right inside Sierra's gaping hole.

Her body shifted up and down feeling Cody's hard 9-inch cock shaft that fine ass, squeezing it very tight. It may have hurt Sierra a bit more, but it was just that worth it. She dreamed having to ride on Cody with her being in the reverse anal cowgirl position.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, yeaaaaaaaaaah...ohhhhhh, god...!" Sierra screamed as her body plunged up and down in such a normal, but faster pace. Cody felt his cock so boiling hot inside her ass. The tremendous heat that Cody's body flowed inside him was about to reach orgasmic proportions. Both of their bodies started to glisten with sweat, mostly Cody. His moans became such a tremendous like a whale, but Cody was about to let free of his goo.

"Oh, god...ohhh, god...oh, damn it I'M CUMMING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!" Cody grunted loudly as his firehose came inside Sierra's glory hole repeatedly. Sierra let out one horny moan feeling his hot cum splatter inside her.

"OHHHHHH, COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODY!" Sierra screamed very loud as his cum came out of her glorified asshole. She just loved that his hot, skinny, yet bodacious seed had planted inside her.

After that, The 2 lovebirds went out of Cody's house and where talking as they walked.

"That was the best day of my life, Cody-Wody...thank you very much." Sierra said as she kissed him on the lips.

"You're welcome Sierra and if you could have done that I would not have run away from you all those times anyway let's just hang out and make out for the rest of the day." Cody said to her.

"I will love that." Sierra said as she and Cody held hands as they walked while talking.

Cody thought of one thing.

"BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER!"


	5. Lovemaking On A Beach Chair

The day after Cody's birthday, Cody and his fangirl girlfriend Sierra, went to the Playa De Losers. The Playa De Losers was a place exclusive for Total Drama contestants and only they could go there. Cody had told Sierra that he would be sitting in a beach chair but he did not tell Sierra what he was wearing. Cody had forgot his swim trunks so he saw a red speedo at a clothing store in which he bought it since he did not want to be hot during the beach.

When Cody got to the beach, he went to the beach chair and relaxed. Sadly for Cody, he was very tired after walking to the beach and needed some rest. He noticed there was nobody else there so he thought it was perfectly fine, but boy was he wrong.

When Cody was minutes away from nodding off, his girlfriend came onto the scene wearing her trademark yellow bikini with green on the side of the bottom and the top of her bikini. She also loved to wear her bikini due to making Cody feel relaxed and moist.

Cody smiled and waved at her...and Sierra noticed.

"Hi Cody!" She said to Cody as she was excited to see him for the first time since they reunited 3 days before.

"I would like a view of her." Cody smirked to himself, before he fell asleep for a minute.

But what was really going to make Sierra explode quicker than Times Square on New Year's Eve is what Cody is wearing:

A Speedo.

Sierra caught noticed of his sexy bulge immediately, gazing at it like a sunset in Hollywood.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…myyyyyyyyyy…gooooooooooooooodddd." Sierra said in a breathless tone. "He looks so sexy wearing that!"

The sight captivated and aroused her so much and she one of her fingers down there and feel her bikini bottom and it was wet…so she decided to finger herself.

With one hand she placed one of her fingers down inside of her bikini bottom and into her clit while in the other hand she started getting her breasts aroused and then her hips started to jerk forwards and back a bit after touching her clit, the heat got bigger which made her pussy gleam a bit around the edges of pink.

"Ohhhhhhh," Sierra moaned "OHHHHHHHHHHH! CODY!" Sierra moaned loudly as her hand plunged in her already wet pussy once again she was on the brink of climax that she wanted.

"Oh God," Sierra squealed as she always did, I'M GONNA CUM…! Ohhhhhhh, CODY….Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sierra said in one last moan she came as her pussy was once again wet and her bikini bottom was wet and now Cody was still sound asleep.

After that Sierra got up and did not even swim she ditched swimming and walked straight up to it and got down to her knees to look at the bulge up close, She was begging to have all of the 8 inches of his manhood in her mouth hell she dreamed of having it forever at the beach, now this was her chance.

Without Cody knowing a thing, Sierra's sneaky hands managed to get a hand on the Speedo rolling it all the way down to his knees and then to his feet and then all the way off…when she looked up, she saw all ten inches of Cody erected through her face. Her heart was two times as hard.

While Cody was still sleeping as always, Sierra grabbed the rim of his penis and started teasing it with her tongue. Cody hardly felt her tongue going up and down around his penis, so the Obsessive-Uber Fan decided to go right for the kill.

After licking the head of the penis, Sierra's mouth plunged down on his erection. Sierra started to slow the pace down a bit, taking time to enjoy the satisfying taste.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Sierra muffled as she continued to blow his member.

One by one, Sierra then started bobbing her head repeatedly, jumping in and out. She even stopped for 30 seconds to stroke and lick the tip once more, just to get him to wake up. Feeling her tongue wrapping around his sausage, Cody then broke into a soft moan.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…"

Even though he did not know what in the heck was going on his mind was…but there nothing Cody's mind could do as he knew what he was feeling.

To interest him into waking up Sierra used her other hand to massage his clean shaven-family jewels the mini-massage made his legs jerk a bit. Obviously, it was when the Tall, a bit curvy and Crazy Sierra used her tongue to flutter around the tip of his white snake, which started to pre-ejaculate instantly. By then, Cody started to wake himself up.

When he looked down however and when he saw Sierra still sucking him off. He did not know what to think about this. He did not know is he should have freaked out or if he liked it because she is his girlfriend…but looking at the blushing smile that she gave him.

…

…he actually loved what in the mother fucking name of Saint Petersburg, Russia was going on!

"Hey Sierra…you really like my package." Cody said as he was still a bit surprised.

"It's what I've been dreaming of forever and ever." Sierra said to him.

"Awesome," The Geek replied, "Take it off for me…take it all off."

"Whatever you say Cody-Wody." Sierra said as she gave him a naughty strip-tease as the first thing she did was she scrunched up her boobs and he looked at them like people staring at a new building he yearned what was through that bikini and Luckily, Cody didn't have to wait very long. Before that, Sierra stripped her upper body down and revealing D-Cup sized breasts and after that she took off the rest of her swimsuit revealing her obviously wet pussy from earlier.

"Well Sierra do you want to Shag now, or Shag Later?" Cody asked her.

"Let's shag now Cody-Wody." Sierra said to her as Cody placed his dick inside of her pussy.

Sierra spoke quite fancy-like as now sat on Cody's lap with his whole 9-inch rod was stuffed deep inside her like a teddy bear. Sierra gently rocked back, feeling the in-and-out sensation. Cody's entire dick was being bumped and grinded by Sierra's round ass.

"Ohhhhhh, damn it...ohhhhhhh, that feels good..." Cody moaned out of control as Sierra rode him hard and long with his raw hard sausage sliding in between her hotbox. He just felt so relieved in a long time, he didn't care if hot sex at the Playa De Losers with his girlfriend was started by an . He just felt like a skinny stallion with a stud-like dick.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, Cooooody...I love it when you fuck meeeee...ohhhhhh, shhhhit..." Sierra moaned lustly. However, she wasn't quite done with Cody just yet...she decided to go reverse on him just for good measure. Therefore, Sierra stepped back and became such a backward crab, sitting her ass down as Cody's cock lodged right inside Sierra's gaping hole.

Her body shifted up and down feeling Cody's hard 9-inch cock shaft that fine ass, squeezing it very tight. It may have hurt Sierra a bit more, but it was just that worth it. She dreamed having to ride on Cody with her being in the reverse anal cowgirl position.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, yeaaaaaaaaaah...ohhhhhh, god...!" Sierra screamed as her body plunged up and down in such a normal, but faster pace. Cody felt his cock so boiling hot inside her ass. The tremendous heat that Cody's body flowed inside him was about to reach orgasmic proportions. Both of their bodies started to glisten with sweat, mostly Cody. His moans became such a tremendous like a whale, but Cody was about to let free of his goo.

"Oh, god...ohhh, god...oh, damn it I'M CUMMING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!" Cody grunted loudly as his firehose came inside Sierra's glory hole repeatedly. Sierra let out one horny moan feeling his hot cum splatter inside her.

"OHHHHHH, COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODY!" Sierra screamed very loud as his cum came out of her glorified asshole. She just loved that his hot, skinny, yet bodacious seed had planted inside her.

They soon cleaned themselves off, and putting their swimsuits back on.

"Want to take a swim Cody Wody?" Sierra asked with a flirtatious voice.

"Alright!" Cody responded while feeling an attractive need for Sierra's bikini.

Then Cody and Sierra went into the pool and had fun swimming.

Sierra giggled as she was splashing water into Cody face.

"Sierra stop!" Cody said playfully.

"Why, I thought you were the ladies man." Sierra snickered.

Sierra had felt a feeling of amusement as she swam to Cody.

"Wait Sierra what are you—." Cody tried to say before he got picked up.

Sierra than carried him on her side while swimming and was rubbing Cody's butt jokingly.

Cody tried to get out of the stalker girl's grasp but was too weak. So he dealt with it for 3 minutes until she finally let go while giggling loudly.

"Ha ha ha very funny." Cody said while trying not to grin.

"EEEEEE! You're so cute when you get nervous, Cody! Come here!" Sierra let out an excited squeal as she pulled Cody down into a hug in the water. Both of the two love birds where hugging while Sierra was playing with Cody's hair while Cody was holding on to Sierra's hips.

"Cody, Let's talk on the beach chair." Sierra said calmly.

"Ok but why the be-." Before Cody could finish, Sierra picked Cody right up from the water and carried him out of the pool while walking towards the beach chair.

Sierra lightly put Cody on the beach chair while feeling relaxed. Sierra then but very relaxingly, bent on the end of the beach chair where Cody's feet where and gave them a foot massage while looking into Cody's blue eyes.

"So Codykins, What is your favorite color?" Sierra asked while rubbing Cody's feet.

"Err I don't know hmm…. probably Champagne." Cody said while feeling relaxed as Sierra was rubbing his feet.

After about 5 minutes of Sierra rubbing Cody's feet while Cody relaxing into it, Sierra started to massage upwards while continuingly distracting Cody.

"My favorite is Electric Lime, You want to know why?" Sierra said with a teasing voice.

"It shows all my energy devoted to my Cody Wody!" Sierra said with a mixture of a provoking and pleasing look while moving her arms up Cody's legs.

By that moment, Cody saw what Sierra was trying to do, and got a little nervous.

"S-Sierra w-hy are you moving you-r arms upw-ards? Cody tried to say as he tried to push her arms back a little bit.

As usual, Sierra ignored Cody's question and "accidently", fell on top of Cody. Her face was on top of Cody's face while Cody was being squished by her Breasts on top of his skinny torso. When this happened, Sierra imminently pushed her lips onto his while putting her arm on his crotch.

"S-Sierra, p-p-please stop," Cody tried to speak but couldn't due to his lips being pressed on by his fangirl while his eyes where growing big since he felt either excited or nervous. He could almost feel himself being turned on by what Sierra was doing as she continued to pleasure him.

After a 30 minute make out session, Sierra stopped and leapt off of Cody while drool came out of her mouth.

"Thanks Codykins I enjoyed that." Sierra blushed while smiling brightly at Cody.

"For some reason, I also enjoyed that so thanks Sierra." Cody said while feeling headstrong as he walked with Sierra out of the Playa De Losers.


	6. Mario Kart Seduction

2 days after going to the Playa De Losers, Cody had invited Sierra to come play some video games at 1 PM at his house in which obviously, she obliged.

In around 10 minutes, Cody heard a knock on his doorstep and he opened it.

He found Sierra which didn't surprise him, but what did surprise him was what Sierra was wearing.

Sierra wore a champagne dress that covered her body while the arm holes where very small and only covered her top shoulders like a bikini. Sierra had also added a dark red line and a dark green line that looked just like Cody's shirt. On the bottom she wore a 2 part leggings. The first part was dark imperial blue and covered her butt and front. Then she had an area for her skin. The last part was dark blue trunks that started at her knees and ended at her shoes. The shoes where the exact same as Cody's shoes only the size was a little bigger.

"Hi Cody!" Sierra said with a delightful tone in her voice. "Let's play some video games Cody Wody!"

"Um—Alright?" Cody said while looking at her clothing.

Unknown to Cody, that was what Sierra wanted to see from Cody's eyes.

Cody than snapped out of his trance and led Sierra to his gaming room.

When Cody opened the door to his gaming room, Sierra's mouth opened wide as she looked around. The first thing she saw was, A 65" Samsung TV that had a Wii U/Xbox One/PS4 attached to it. She also saw surround speakers next to the big TV and a game library. When Sierra looked to the left, she saw a custom made Mario/Luigi wall with an entire Amiibo collection right in front of her in a custom orange LED shelf. When Sierra looked to the right, She saw a Team Fortress 2 wall and a huge computer desk with 3 30" Monitors attached to one another.

Sierra then looked back at Cody and responded by glomping him, causing him to fall on the floor with a stalker girlfriend with a huge grin on her face.

"OMG This place looks awesome!" Sierra said with a huge smile. "I can't wait to play some games with my Super Sexy Cody Wody Pie"

The Geek gulped. "That's cool, I guess," He sat up and pulled her up with him. Sierra and Cody then sat in the couch in front of the 65" TV.

Cody then put the WII U on and saw all the games he had on it.

"So Sierra…" Cody gulped, "What game do you want to play?"

"Hmmm….. How about Mario Kart 8!" Sierra said with an enthusiastic warm voice that caused Cody to have goosebumps.

Cody then put Mario Kart 8 On and saw the loading screen. Cody then pressed Start and went to multiplayer and selected VS race.

"Sierra, you must now choose your character." Cody told Sierra with a calm voice.

While Sierra didn't know about the Mario series that well, she did know about the couples. So when Cody chose Luigi, Sierra immediately went with Daisy.

When Cody saw who Sierra chose he blushed a little as the menu went to the customization for the vehicles.

Cody chose the Circuit Special while Sierra chose the Sports Couple for the karts. Next for the wheels, Cody chose the Cyber Slick tires while Sierra chose the Crimson Slim tires. The last option was the gliders in which, Cody chose the Cloud Glider while Sierra chose the Peach Parasol since she liked pink.

Cody and Sierra then saw the course screens.

"I have an idea." Cody said confidently, "We choose 1 course we want each and 1 main course we both choose, to win, you must get 2/3 wins and the winner gets to do whatever they want with the other person."

"Wait, did you say… anything?!" Sierra asked with a flirtatious smile. When Cody realized what he said he groaned in a concerned way, but he knew there was no turning back.

Since Cody was a nice guy, He let Sierra choose the first course in which she chose was Wii Grumble Volcano.

Cody pressed the start button and waited for 10 seconds until it loaded.

3...2...1... GO

The race was off as Sierra and her "Cody Wody", saw all the lava coming on the screen. Sierra got an item box in the middle of the 1st lap and got a blue shell. Sadly for Cody, he was in first place and looked at Sierra's screen as she threw the blue shell. The blue shell hit Cody as he went by the 2nd lap. Sierra went to 2nd after that happened while Cody went to 7th. Meanwhile, Donkey Kong was leading while Sierra had nabbed another item box and got a Red Shell. She pressed the item button and hit Donkey Kong with the Red Shell getting Sierra first while Cody had got to 4th. Sierra had passed the 3rd and final lap and was halfway done with the track when all of a sudden a Red Shell came to her and Cody at the last moment, passed Sierra for 1st and passed the finish line. Sierra finished 3rd.

Cody offered a hand and Sierra shook it.

"Good race" Cody said.

"You too but I'm still going to win." Sierra said while winking.

After that, it was 1-0 and it was Cody's turn to pick a track and Cody chose, GCN Baby Park.

Cody pressed the start button and waited for 10 seconds until it loaded.

Both the Geek and the Stalker, saw that the track was very short and had 7 laps.

3...2...1... GO

The race was off as Sierra rammed Cody and caused him to get hit by a Star. After 2 laps of chaos, Sierra was leading in 1st while Cody was close behind in 4th. At lap 3, Sierra got hit by a green shell and fell back to 2nd as Cody went to 3rd. At the 4th lap, Sierra again got hit by a green shell and went to 6th, while Cody went to 1st. The 5th lap nothing really happened while the 6th lap, Cody got hit by a red shell and went to 4th while Sierra went to 5th. Then on the 7th/final lap, Sierra threw a banana and got Cody by the banana and it got Sierra 3rd while Cody got 5th.

"Good race Cody Wody" Sierra said and instead of offering a hand, she instead just hugged Cody as tight as she could for 10 seconds and let go.

Then they knew it was 1-1 and they had to go to the final course.

"I have an idea, let's do SNES Rainbow Road since it is very hard." Cody said.

"Alright I guess, and remember Cody Wody, if I win you have to do what I want to do with you." Said Sierra who had a mixture of eager and seduction in her face in which caused Cody to gulp.

Cody pressed the start button for the last time today and waited for 10 seconds until it loaded.

Both the geek and the stalker had a determined look in their eye.

3...2...1... GO

The race was off as Sierra knocked Cody off the track and caused him to drop to 9th while Sierra was in 1st. Then as they were halfway through the first lap, Cody had just got an item box and it was a star. He waited until the boost pads stopped and used it to get rid of anyone in his way. Cody knocked Sierra off the track to 6th while he went to 1st as Cody past the 1st lap of 3. After a whole 2nd lap of Sierra catching up, Sierra now went to 2nd while Cody was still in first as they both passed the 2nd lap of 3 and went into the 3rd and final lap. Sierra had hit the final item box as both of them where halfway done with the 3rd and final lap and Sierra had pulled a red shell. Sierra threw it but sadly Cody had a banana so he dodged it as he celebrated. However before Cody passed the finish line, a blue shell out of nowhere hit Cody as Sierra passed him and got 1st and won the race. Cody got 2nd as they both passed the 3rd lap of 3 while finishing the race.

The geek gulped and knew what happened and had to be done. He had lost and now had to do whatever Sierra wanted him to do with her.

"Congrats Sierra." Cody said as he offered her a hug but instead of getting a hug, Sierra lifted Cody off the couch and carried him out of the gaming room.

Sierra then went out of the gaming room with Cody on her side while opening Cody's house door.

She smiled to herself and continued to hug onto Cody while walking towards her own house that was a mile from where she was.

Cody tried to get out of the girl's grasp but was too weak for the stalker.

As always, Sierra ignored Cody's protest to get off of her side and was getting closer to her house.

After 5 minutes of walking to her house, Sierra finally went to it as she opened her house door with Cody still being carried with her arms as she walked to her steps.

She then went up and opened a door that said, "Sierra's Room".

When Cody opened his eyes (while being carried by Sierra), Cody saw a pink room that looked very interesting. He saw a makeup kit next to a bed with colors of Sierra's hair and light pink for the sheets. Cody also saw a pink rug with flowers and a side table for the bed with a picture of himself getting kissed by Sierra with a lamp next to it. But the thing that made him creeped out was the collections of his stuff arranging from, toothbrushes, hair, clothing, underwear, shoes, and even his butt marks.

Sierra then dropped him on the bed.

"Cody Wody, wait here as I change." Cody wanted to leave but since he made a deal with Sierra he couldn't so he waited as she was changing in the bathroom.

After around 5 minutes, Sierra came with a whole new outfit.

Sierra wore a teal bikini with a white line on each of her sides. She also had a teal bikini bottom that, like the top, had a white line on each of her sides. She had also changed her shoes to teal as well as her braids in her hair. But the most interesting part about her to Cody was that she changed her lips into dark red.

When Sierra was done showing Cody what she had on, she immediately went on top of Cody just like she had done in the episode, "Niagara Falls".

"Don't worry Cody." Sierra said trying to recreate the famous scene in which there relationship started. "I will restore your breathing and save your life!"

Cody getting the idea then replied with, "My breathing is just fi—"Just as Cody was about to finish, Sierra started to make out with Cody and just like the same scene, Cody, playfully, tried to push Sierra off of him but it only made it worse by instead of kneeling while making out, Sierra had started to lay on Cody while massaging his hair as she made out with her geeky boyfriend.

After around 20 minutes while making out, Sierra finally leapt off of Cody where there was a big kiss mark right on his lips. Sierra then went to get a small mirror to show him.

When Cody saw it, he laughed and blushed at how pretty the kiss mark was and how her lips made him feel loved.

Obviously, it was when the Tall, a bit curvy and Crazy Sierra heard Cody say that he felt loved, she then started to feel hard as Sierra started rubbing Cody's sausage.

Sierra started to take his clothes off with one hand as the other was rubbing Cody's penis. Sierra heard Cody gasp as Sierra knew she hit one of his erect spots which caused her to smile as she contained to strip Cody off of his clothes.

When she took Cody's shirt off, Sierra immediately started to rub his nipples as she contained to strip. She loved his skinny torso because it showed how cute he was.

She then stopped rubbing his nipples to unbuckle his pants since Sierra couldn't do it with just one hand. After unbuckling the pants, she saw his adorable 8 inch boner under his champagne underwear which caused Sierra to blush happily as she took his underwear off. She always loved his 8 inch penis because it was the main thing that Cody got pleasured the most of his entire body.

Before Sierra started to pleasure him with his 8 inch penis, Sierra saw his testicles feeling lonely so she grabbed them and started to lick them. Sierra licked them up and down, making them tighten.

He grew as hard as he could in her hand as she continued stroking him and sucking his balls. She loved playing with his big testicles so much that she started to get wet and moaned and swayed her hips while, gargling Cody's family jewels in her mouth.

After Sierra had fun with Cody's family jewels she started to rub his 8 inch dick.

Cody's eyes started to grow big by him getting excited. He moaned as Sierra continued to pleasure him very hard causing Cody's eyes to start pass out. Sierra noticed this and knew this was her only chance. Sierra immediately grabbed the 8 inch masterpiece and started teasing it with her tongue.

Sierra saw that Cody was nearly close to passing out, so Sierra put the head in her mouth almost immediately, and she began to suck, nibble, and lick it while one of her hands stroked the rest of his penis.

The brunette boy let out a few moans as Cody's eyes started to wake up as the purple-haired girl's head, her warm, wet mouth feeling amazing on his dick.

Cody finally woke up and started to watch as he moaned louder.

"Oh..." Cody said while drooling. Sierra knew that this was a sign of love and pleasure and quickly picked up the pace with her hand and mouth around Cody's erection.

"Uh-uh-oh g-g-god," Stuttering came out of his mouth, and she couldn't help but smile as she now took his entire cute geeky 8 inch length in her mouth.

Sierra began to deep throat his cock in a fast pace just so that she could make this experience pleasing for her "Cody Wody".

Sierra even started to rub Cody's legs to make him even more off while her mouth was still moving up and down in Cody's 8 inch beauty.

However, Sierra made the mistake by deep throating his cock in a slow pace.

"Sierra I-m Go—"Cody tried to say but it was too late as his liquid came in her mouth as she swallowed it.

"Oh Cody that felt amazing" she said as Sierra started to kneel on top of Cody once again.

"Well I-I H-a-dd A-lo-t Of Fff-un.' Cody tried to say but was very dizzy and was drooling by what had happened and couldn't walk without tripping.

Sierra saw the issue and knew there was only one way to solve it. Sierra quick as a rocket grabbed some reed from her supplies in her basket weaving set and in 2 minutes made a backpack with leg holes, arm holes, and a place for Cody's torso to stay. Sierra had also added straps for herself to carry the backpack since for her, Cody is very light and she even once carried Cody with one arm.

"W-a-it Si-er-ra W-ha-t are you do-." Cody tried to say while drool coming his mouth but Sierra picked Cody up and stuffed him in the backpack with his legs coming out from the leg holes and his arms coming out from the leg holes.

Sierra then put the straps on her hands and started to walk out of her own room, down the stairs, and out the door of her house. Sierra ran as fast as she could to Cody's house and once she made it, Sierra used a spare underwear from Cody and twisted it to look like a key in which opened Cody's door.

Sierra ran with Cody in her weaving backpack on her back past the halls and opened Cody's room door and shut the door.

Sierra then dropped Cody on his own bed and took him out of his backpack.

"OMG are you alright cutie pie?!" Sierra asked scared.

"Um yes I was trying to tell you but you put me in a backpack and took my underwear while I was trying to tell you I was fine." Cody said while annoyed of being stuffed in a backpack.

"Oh My Gosh! Codykins I am so sorry." Sierra said as she was close to starting to cry.

"But Sierra I'm fine with it. You just need to learn to let me speak sometimes and cool it down a little." Cody said with a hopeful smile.

"Alright Cody Wody ill do that if, you do one more thing for me." Sierra said with a mix between a tempting and seducing look, as she started to get closer as Cody was still on the bed.

"U-m.. W-hat Wo-ul-d Th-at B-e..?" Cody replied with a nervous tone while getting chills down his skinny spine.

"This" Sierra said as she closed the distance between them, connecting their lips while their tongues began to dance as they proceeded to make out. With the fangirl on top, she and the Geek took turns passionately kissing and biting each other's necks and chests while they caressed and massaged each other's torsos, arms, and hair.

After that 30 minute make out session, Sierra leapt off him and started to leave but said one last statement.

"Next time I win, the prize will be much bigger." Sierra said as she winked seducing at Cody and left his house.


	7. Bathtub Blowjob

At a peaceful afternoon, Cody was about to take a bath at his house.

Cody wore a speedo with nothing else on as he waited for all the water to fill in the tub.

While waiting, Cody thought he heard the door opening downstairs but thought nothing of it as the water was finally ready.

Cody went in the bathtub and felt relaxed for 10 seconds, until he heard his bathroom door open.

"EEEEE Codykins" Screamed a loud squeaky voice.

That voice was none other than his new stalker girlfriend, Sierra. His fangirl was wearing a purple crop top, tight blue jeans, and green flat shoes.

Sierra noticed that Cody was in a relatively medium bathtub and knew that it could barely fit 2 people.

The obsessive stalker, then started to strip her jeans off to reveal her pink underwear. She then started to remove her top while showing Cody her D cupped breasts.

"Um Sierra, what are you doing?" Cody said as she walked towards him.

Instead of answering his question, Sierra went next to his bathtub and went inside it.

When his stalker girlfriend slipped into his bathtub, Cody did not know what to think as Cody felt her feet lay right next to him and caused Cody to move closer to Sierra.

Sierra noticed this and decided to hug him right in the middle of his bathtub causing her feet to go his way while his feet went her way.

Cody moaned accidently as his crotch creased against her vagina.

"Aww Codykins if you want well you get it!" Sierra said as she started to strip Cody's speedo off.

"No wait Sierra don't I din-"Cody tried to say but Sierra ignored his protest as she shoved her breasts in his face causing Cody to be silenced as she continued to remove his speedo. After 2 minutes, Sierra finally saw his 8 inch trophy as Sierra stared at it.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The Fangirl drooled excitedly over the sight of the Geek's eight-inch erection, and immediately grabbed his length and started stroking it, slow and gentle. "I dream about having bed sex every time I take a bath!"

Sierra then started to twist and turn Cody's penis as he yelped in surprise as Cody felt the stalker hit his erect spot in which Sierra noticed and smiled.

Sierra saw his penis in the water while rubbing it and decided to go for the kill. Sierra then with a hungrily desire to have her boyfriend moan, shoved her mouth into his penis.

Sierra then started, moving her head up and down in a slow pace as Cody let out a few moans.

Sierra took this a sign of love and pleasure and picked up the pace with her hand and mouth around Cody's erection.

"Uh-uh-oh g-g-god," said Cody with a hot expression on his face while drool came out of his mouth, and Sierra couldn't help but smile as she now took his entire length in her mouth.

Cody nearly came as Sierra's reddened lips started to lick the entire penis.

"S-S-Sierra, I-I-I'm going to c-c-" Before he could even warn her, The Geek loaded his liquids inside the Fangirl's mouth.

Sierra felt her body crave for more and after his liquids went into her mouth, Sierra had started to get Cody to move at the end of the bathtub by moving closer to him.

Once Cody went to the far end, Sierra then tackled him on the side of the bathtub and started to make out on top of the bathtub's side so he wouldn't drown.

Cody tried to get out of the girl's grasp but was too weak for the stalker.

Cody and his stalker Sierra, made out in peace in a bathtub.


	8. Horse Ride To Heaven

One day at 11:00 AM, Cody was looking outside where he saw an animal looking at him, it was a horse. The horse was a girl with brown skin and blonde hair and tail. It also had a saddle on it and a note on the side.

Cody was confused at first, so he went up to the horse to see what the note said.

"Dear Sir, I have seen you are a very sweet boy and deserves a pet and since my legs do not work anymore, here is a horse. The horse is named Candy due to you loving Candy. Before you do anything with it, you must first sit on the horse for Candy to notice you. Good luck and I hope to see you soon. From Unknown."

Cody, after reading the letter, felt confused but a little happy as he stared at the horse one more time.

"You know what, I love surprises so here goes nothing!" Cody said confused but a little happy and jumped on the horse.

It took him 2 tries until he finally sat on the horse feeling good.

All of a sudden, Cody felt something go "GLOOP".

When Cody heard it he thought the horse accidently did her business and was about to go off the horse, when he realized something, he was glued on.

Cody tried all his might to get off of the horse but he was too weak.

He was about to cry for help when he felt his horse moving towards the side of grass next to him.

"W-ai-t wh-at I-s go-ing on." Cody said stuttering while scared and nervous as he was taken while glued on "his horse."

The horse then started to gallop and then started to run very fast as Cody tried to hold on.

Candy kept running on the slim grass since his area had a large side with all the houses and grass behind them.

Candy then stopped running and just kept galloping at a normal pace while on the slim grass towards somewhere that Cody didn't know about.

After around 20 minutes, the horse finally stopped and galloped to a nearby ranch and went inside it.

Candy then slowly fell down and was taking a nap while Cody was still on his back.

"HELP ME!" Cody plead as he tried all his might to get off the horse but still didn't work.

Cody was looking at the door to the ranch hoping someone was there but no one came.

Around 5 minutes Cody was about to give up when suddenly the door busted open where a woman stood.

The woman was wearing a cowboy hat, red bikini, dark blue jeans, and horse boots. She had a mixture of purple and pink for hair and was very tall/curvy.

When Cody finally recognized who it was, he cried out, "SIERRA HELP ME!"

"Oh, I'm going to help you all right, much more than that." Sierra grinned in a luscious way.

Sierra then started to walk towards Cody who was still on the horse's back and couldn't move.

"I have always wanted to have sex on a horse!" Sierra teased as she started to strip Cody's clothing

Sierra then felt the need for more as she then jumped on Cody, while his butt was stuck on the horse, and proceeded to make out while her hands stripping his clothing.

Cody frantically tried to get her off him with his hands but Sierra effortlessly put his arms off of her due to her being strong and him being weak and put Cody's hands on Candy's glued area so his hands couldn't get off.

The geek gave up and started while being forced to make out with his stalker as she stripped his clothing.

After around 10 minutes of making out on the horse and stripping, Sierra had finally got all of his clothing off and saw his erect 8 inch penis.

Sierra then grabbed the rim of his penis and started teasing it with her tongue. so the Obsessive-Uber Fan decided to go right for the kill.

After licking the head of the penis, Sierra's mouth plunged down on his erection. Sierra started to slow the pace down a bit, taking time to enjoy the satisfying taste.

He almost let out a yelp when she began to twirl and pinch his tip with her fingers, while her other hand continued to stroke him faster.

Sierra saw that it wasn't the whole pleasure of sex on a horse she wanted so the Obsessive-Uber Fan decided to go right for the kill.

After licking the head of the penis, Sierra's mouth plunged down on his erection. Sierra started to slow the pace down a bit, taking time to enjoy the satisfying taste.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Sierra muffled as she continued to blow his member.

The brunette boy let out a few moans while his hands massaged the purple-haired girl's head, her warm, wet mouth feeling amazing on his dick.

Sierra took this a sign of love and pleasure and picked up the pace with her hand and mouth around Cody's erection.

"Uh-uh-oh g-g-god," Stuttering came out of his mouth, and she couldn't help but smile as she now took his entire length in her mouth.

One by one, Sierra then started bobbing her head repeatedly, jumping in and out. She even stopped for 30 seconds to stroke and lick the tip once more, just to get him to get horny. Feeling her tongue wrapping around his sausage, Cody then broke into a soft moan.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…"

Cody almost lost it when Sierra began to deep throat his cock in a medium, but occasionally slow pace.

"S-S-Sierra, I-I-I'm going to c-c-" Before he could even warn her, The Geek loaded his liquids inside the Fangirl's mouth.

"Thank you Codykins and I hoped you liked your blowjob!" Sierra said as she started to walk to her house while leaving the ranch.

Cody noticed that she forgot to unglue him but before he could scream, Candy's eyes started to awaken and slowly started to stand up.

"And yes Cody, I trained my former horse to come here but now Candy is yours." Sierra said as she blew a kiss to Cody as Sierra watched Cody being dragged away on Candy's back with his hands and butt stuck on her. Like the way to the ranch, Candy started to gallop and then ran while Cody was holding on with his legs since his arms where glued as she continued to run on the slim grass.

After 20 minutes again, Candy found its destination and went inside Cody's new backyard and Cody saw that his backyard had changed and had, hay stacks, a long fence surrounding his home, grass, and a bucket of water.

Candy started to eat the hay as Cody sighed and knew it was a matter of time until his glue wore off.

Cody knew that the changes of the backyard was of course done by Sierra and knew that the horse he was stuck on was his new horse.


	9. Geek Gets Laid By A Nurse

It was a sad late morning for our favorite tech geek. Cody was sick and his legs couldn't work today. His doctors told them that his legs will be out just for one day.

Cody had school today but couldn't go due to his legs not working. So he was in his bed at 11:00 AM feeling miserable doing nothing all day.

Suddenly the door opened to see his mom.

"Honey, we are sorry you are sick but we have hired a nurse to keep you company." Cody's mom said.

Cody was confused at first but didn't care since he was looking for anything to do and talking to a person is better than nothing.

After Cody's mom left the room, there were footsteps coming from the door. The door slowly opened to reveal the figure.

The figure who opened the door was wearing, a panel teddy with a nurse symbol on her crotch, a nurse hat, tie-back and matching panties. She was tanned and had purple hair that was long and non-braided.

When Cody saw the figure, he immediately knew it was his girlfriend, Sierra. He felt a boner as he looked at his sexy stalker nurse.

"Well looks like we have a cute geek who is sick." Sierra purred out as she started to walk to the geek in bed. Cody felt shivers down his spine when she said that.

"I guess I have to do my job on a cute little geeky boy." Sierra teased as she walked towards Cody's side of the bed. Once the nurse got there, she then started to stroke the geek's hair with one hand and taking off Cody's shirt with the other.

Finally, Sierra took Cody's shirt off and started to rub his nipples.

"Ahhhhhh" Cody moaned quietly in which Sierra smiled.

Sierra then knew it was time to strip Cody off but with a sexy twist.

Instead of stripping Cody's pants with her hands, Sierra went down on the buttons of his pants and used her teeth to bite on them while undoing them. Cody felt very horny when Sierra was doing this in which he smiled.

After a minute, Sierra finally got his pants off and saw the 8 inch boner. Sierra blushed as she took off his underwear to see his 8 inch dick.

Sierra suddenly leapt on top of the poor geek and started to kiss him. Cody tried to get her off of him but as usual, he was too weak for her grasp as they made out on Cody's bed while Sierra started to rub his penis.

After 10 minutes of making out, Sierra stopped so she could rub his 8 inch dick with both of her hands.

He almost let out a yelp when she began to twirl and pinch his tip with her fingers, while her other hand continued to stroke him faster.

The Obsessive-Uber Fan was getting hornier so she decided to go right for the kill.

After licking the head of the penis, Sierra's mouth plunged down on his erection. Sierra started to slow the pace down a bit, taking time to enjoy the satisfying taste.

"Oh… Dear Cody... Ohhhh." Sierra muffled as she continued to blow his member.

One by one, Sierra then started bobbing her head repeatedly, jumping in and out. She even stopped for 30 seconds to stroke and lick the tip once more, just to get him to wake up. Feeling her tongue wrapping around his sausage, Cody then broke into a soft moan.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…"

Sierra used her other hand to massage his clean shaven-family jewels the mini-massage made his legs jerk a bit. The Tall, a bit curvy and Crazy Sierra used her tongue to flutter around the tip of his white snake, which started to pre-ejaculate instantly.

"S-S-Sierra, I-I-I'm going to c-c-" Before he could even warn her, The Geek loaded his liquids inside the Fangirl's mouth.

"Thanks Cody-Wody!" Sierra said with a smile as she started to cuddle her sick boyfriend with her on top of him.

Sadly for Sierra, Cody was asleep after the finale as his body could not handle the blowjob while being sick.

Sierra then sat her ass on his torso while playing with his hair and shoving her finger into his mouth.

Sierra then felt tired and decided to take a nap with Cody by laying on top of him with her lips against Cody's lips and fell asleep.


	10. Strip Twister On A Dark Night

It was a dark night with a certain geek feeling bored.

Cody felt very bored and had nothing to do so he decided to call his girlfriend Sierra.

Cody asked Sierra to come over and play some board games.

He then heard a knock on his door.

Cody opened his door to find his fangirl stalker. His girlfriend was wearing a white tank top, blue jeans, and brown horse shoes.

"CODYYYY" Sierra squealed as she ran from the door to tackle hug him, squishing his face in her breasts, which he did not realize that she always did on purpose; they were her sensitive part. Cody did not mind his face being smushed in her glorious cleavage, which Sierra knew he loved.

"So, i have brought a game tonight bunny face!" Sierra said as she jumped off of Cody.

"What game babe?" Cody questioned as he got up off the floor.

"I have... Twister!" Sierra said with a lecherous smirk. Cody gulped when his girlfriend said that due to him knowing some of the positions that could happen.

The furniture had been haphazardly moved out of the way, and Sierra was _giggling_ , more carefree than she'd been in a while.

"So, how does this _game_ work?" Cody asked, walking over to the living room.

Sierra held up the color coded spinner, flicking the arrow. "You spin this, and it lands on a body part and a color. You stick that body part on that color, and you just keep going until someone falls."

Cody pulled off his shoes, looking down at the mat. "And what happens when one of us falls?"

"The game's over?" Sierra questioned, confused.

"That's no fun." Sierra said with a sad face but after seconds, her face turned into a smirk then as she walked over to her beloved Cody, playing with a bit of his hair. "How about we make it interesting? Every time one of us falls, that person has to remove an article of clothing."

"Strip twister? Seriously?" Cody asked, giving her a pointed look, though he had to admit she wasn't opposed to the idea.

"It's not unlike that card game you told me of once, is it? Come on, Cody," she said, taking the spinner from his hand. "Live a little. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

Cody placed the spinner on the floor, raising his hand to flick it when he looked up at her. "What happens if it lands on left hand for me? I'm a bit lacking it that department," he said, holding his weak hand up.

Sierra sighed, knowing it would probably be painful on him if he tried to balance on the weak hand. "If it lands on left hand for your turn, we'll just spin it again. Now, please get on with it."

It all started off well, each of them on opposite sides of the mat, Cody spinning the arrow each turn with his hook. She'd only fallen once, due to forgetting to take off her socks, causing her to slip, which left her shirtless. For the most part, they were both able to stay in relatively normal positions, away from each other. Until a very close encounter, with faces inches from each other got the wheels turning. Thankfully, the position didn't last long before Sierra was sent moving her leg to the opposite side of the board, doing basically a backbend.

Cody knew she was flexible but seeing her this way was beginning to make his pants a bit too tight. He tried to take his mind off it, using his right hand to flick the arrow for his turn. "Right hand yellow," he said, moving his right hand to the closest yellow dot, not paying attention to where he was moving until he looked up, his eyes coming into contact with the zipper of Sierra's pants. "Fancy meeting you here."

Sierra gasped while blushing, somehow able to feel the heat of his breath through the fabric of her jeans. The whole game was starting to wear on her, having hoped that someone would've fallen by now so that clothes could be removed. An idea struck her then, and before she could stop herself, she moved herself forward a bit, bumping into Cody's face. "Don't get any ideas." She heard him slip, the sound of his body hitting the floor with a large thud resounding from behind her. Unable to quell the laughter, she let it burst forth, bringing herself to a standing position as Cody grumbled from the floor. "Come on, buddy. That shirt's got to go."

He picked himself off the floor, pulling the shirt over his head as he did. Dangling it in front of her, he gave her an unamused look. "If I'd known we could cheat, you'd be completely naked by now."

"I'm surprised you haven't cheated already," she quipped, unmoving from her position, but she couldn't stop her eyes from flickering to his exposed skin.

Cody took a step closer to her, tossing his shirt to the side. "If you want me to be the pirate, I can be the pirate," he said, their faced dangerously close once more.

It took everything in her not to just end it then. It had been a week and a half since their last time together, and her need to have him again was burning. "Spin the damn arrow," she gritted out, getting back into the position she was before he fell.

Cody did the same, doing his best to ignore her thighs staring him right in the face. "Right foot green."

Sierra stumbled over Cody s outstretched arm as she struggled to find the green dot on the ground. She finally lost her balance. "Fuck," Sierra muttered.

Cody cackled. "Pants off, Swan. You know the rules."

Sierra nudged Cody in the ribs, knocking him on his ass right next to her. "You first." Cody took this as an invitation to unbutton his pants slowly, all the while giving Sierra that look that sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't convince herself that it wasn't working.

"Is something the matter, Sierra?" He asked, pulling the pants down his hips and off his legs.

"No." Sierra knew exactly what she'd been doing when she'd asked him to take off his pants. When he'd first tried on underwear from that realm, all he'd done was complain. So, she knew exactly what would be awaiting her if it got to that point. "Nothing at all."

Cody tossed his pants to the side, completely exposed to her, giving her a look. "I believe it was your turn to remove something," he said, gesturing to her pants.

"Maybe I don't want to take them off," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Cody huffed, taking a step closer. "You agreed to the terms of th-"

His words died on his lips as Sierra's crashed onto them, kissing him like he was the air she breathed. It had been far too long since she'd been with him, and the looks he'd been giving her all night had made her skin burn without a single touch. "Maybe I want you to take them off," she breathed against his lips before kissing him once more.

"O-ok he mumbled against her lips, his hand coming to between them to pop the button of her jeans. As soon as they were open to him, Cody delved his hand into the waistband of her underwear, his fingers teasing her slick folds. "Someone's excited," he said smugly, thumb pressing against her clit.

Sierra, her arm wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer. "Shut up and undress me," she breathed out, failing to hide how much he was getting to her.

He was like a drug, taking over her senses, dulling her to the rest of the world. She thought once would've been enough, but once he was in her system, she didn't want him gone. It had scared her at first, avoiding him like the plague on the ship, but she couldn't keep herself away forever, and she'd stopped fighting it. For the first time in years, she let her heart lead her actions, thankful that she hadn't been led astray.

She wasn't sure when he'd removed her pants or pushed her against the brick support column, but the rough feel of it against her back as he lifted her up to wrap her legs around him brought her back to the present. His hook was at her hip, ripping through the fabric of her underwear, pulling them away from her body. She knew exactly how he felt. It had been too long since they'd been together like this, and she needed as bad as he did. "God, Cody …" Everywhere he touched, her skin felt ablaze. Sparks felt like they were jumping between them, and it was about to drive mad if he didn't do something. Tugging at his hair to get his attention away from her neck, she ground against his hips, feeling him pressing into her, a groan escaping both of them.

"Sierra," he said, a longing in his voice she hadn't heard before. He held her hips still, looking at her with what she thought were lust filled eyes. The longer he looked at her, the more she realized she knew that look. It was the look her father gave her mother, and what shocked her even more than that was the fact that she was absolutely fine with it. "I love you."

She'd always feared those words, always chasing those she wanted to keep in her life away. But those words felt right falling from his lips. She leaned forward, taking his earlobe between her teeth before whispering, "Prove it." She moved back, meeting his gaze. "Come on, Cody."

Cody thrust forward, taking her in one swift movement, not even pausing before he was gone again. He repeated the action, eliciting a whine from Sierra's lips as her head fell back against the column. Her hips moved against his with as much force as he was putting in, her legs tightening around his waist to pull him in deeper. The rough of the brick contrasted with the smoothness of his skin were giving her an onslaught of sensations, threatening to drown her. She couldn't help but love it, because that's exactly what they were. Claiming his lips in a heated kiss, she pressed against him more fervently, gasping when he brushed that spot within her, making her see stars.

"I love you, too," she mumbled into the kiss, smiling against his lips.

The words set him off, his pace becoming harsher and faster, hitting that spot in her over and over. She wasn't even sure if she was sounds she was making were words or not, but she didn't care. Bliss and pleasure overtook her, and suddenly, she was falling, a scream bursting from her throat as her release hit. Neither of their hips stopped, Cody helping her ride out her orgasm as he sought out his. Sierra thought she might explode from the tension building in her stomach again, and she could already feel her second release building off the first.

After that night, Sierra has been playing Twister with her, "Cody Wody", once a month.


End file.
